


Whumptober 2019

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bleeding, Cake, Car Wreck, Doctor Who AU, Drowning, Gen, Green Goblin - Freeform, Gunshots, Hurt Peter Parker, Lots of Whump, Panic Attacks, Pepper Potts is a badass, Peter Being Precious, Peter Parker Whump, Peter and MJ being cute, Poison, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Torture, Whumptober 2019, angels take manhattan au, no beta we die like men, seriously be prepared, stab wounds, suicidal themes in some chapters(I will warn in the chapters that it happens), take care of yourselves, this made me sad to write but I love it, weather exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: spooky season=whumpy season! Here is whumptober 2019 from the prompts I created on my Tumblr itsreallylaterightnow! Please enjoy!WARNING: this is whumpy stuff- so violence, graphic violence is to be expected. There will be blood and injuries and sadness, but it should mostly have a happy ending to each chapter!





	1. Chapter 1: Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> ITS TIME! I've been waiting for Whumptober since last year! And here it is! I plan to continue working on Saturn, but might pause on it in order to keep up with each day! If you want to see my list of prompts checkout my Tumblr, itsreallylaterightnow 
> 
> Warning: if you aren't ready for violence and whump, please don't read. Keep yourselves safe. Hugs and kisses.
> 
> Song to listen to: always remember us this way x Lady Gaga - A Star is Born Soundtrack

Peter waited patiently on the elevator as FRIDAY, against his wishes, played the Pina Colada song. “C’mon, I know that you have other music available for this thing.” She ignored him. Peter shifted his backpack onto his other shoulder, excitement racing through him. He and Mr. Stark had been planning this day for weeks! Their plan was to build a lego millennial falcon, then make it so that it was remote control for Peter. Peter knew in the back of his head that Mr. Stark was only doing this because of how hard Peter’s trip to London had been. Everything that had happened with Beck, the overwhelming and terrifying identity reveal… well all of it had pretty much given Peter no reason to trust anyone ever again.

Since the trip to London between Tony, May, Happy, Ned, and MJ - well, Peter had been pretty well taken care of. Pepper had gone ham on the daily bugle, ripping their asses to shreds for releasing the identity of a teenager, and had filed a bigger lawsuit than Jameson had known what to do with. Everyone else had just been babying Peter, to the point that he had forced them all to sit down and listen to him as he explained himself. He had thanked them all for their care, but he promised them that he was doing better. Beck was gone, Tony was safe, and he was happy. Sure, school and life as Spiderman had been different. But, everyone had pretty much rallied behind Peter. So, although the nightmares and panic attacks were there, Peter hadn’t needed to give up what he thought he would if his identity ever got out.

Nevertheless, Tony had decided to do something fun with the kid, to help him put his worries aside for the afternoon. No Spiderman, or talk of the hard stuff. Just, Tony and Peter nerving out.

As the elevator door opened FRIDAY cut the music off. Peter entered into the Lab with a smile wide on his face. He looked around, his smile turning to a frown. Tony wasn’t in the lab. Peter shrugged, figuring Mr. Stark had gone to the restroom. So he tossed his bag onto a counter and looked at the plans that Friday had on the screen. He smiled as he got more and more excited. He had already planned to give the millennial falcon to Ned for his birthday.

Peter saw the layouts for the flying technology on the other desk. So he slid onto a rolly chair, and stuck a web to the desk across the room, pulling himself over there. He passed one work table when every single hair on his arm stood up and he felt sick with worry. Peter looked down, and felt vomit rising to the back of his throat.

“No-no no no no..” His voice trailed off as he leapt to his feet. “Mr. Stark?” Peter dropped to his knees by the older man, his hands trembling. Every inch of his body screaming in pain as he saw his mentor lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. There was a single gunshot wound to his chest. And he wasn’t moving. And he was pale. And his eyes were wide open but they weren’t looking at Peter. Just like Ben. And then Peter did throw up. His hands raced to the wound on Tony’s chest. He pushed down as hard as he could without breaking anything, even though in his subconscious mind he knew it didn’t matter. Because there was no heartbeat. He listened, despite the wrecked sobs, he listened. And the familiar thump that was etched into his mind was gone. It was gone, and it was just like the battle. Just like when Tony had snapped his fingers, and Peter had collapsed beside him as he heard his heartbeat fade before Strange arrived to put Tony back together.

But Strange wasn’t here. “FRIDAY! FRIDAY GET- oh God- Please just get some-someone here NOW!” He cried out.

“Inter-“ FRIDAY’S voice cracked out. “Interference detected.” And Peter Looked up. But he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t leave Tony, and he couldn’t move him.

“Pl-please someone- help! Somebody just help me! God!” He threw his head onto Tony’s shoulder, keeping his hands pressed down.

And suddenly he was fourteen again, and Ben was lying on the ground in front of him. And his hands were covered in blood as he pressed on his uncle’s stomach because there was blood. There was too much blood and he didn’t know how to fix it. And help wasn’t coming and it was all his fault. And Peter was there. He could smell the iron, and feel the stale heat of August in New York as he gasped for air.

Tony watched Peter and yanked against the chains holding him back. He watched as Beck approached Peter with a horrible sickness to his stomach. They had been so sure. So completely certain that Beck was dead. But he had snuck into Tony’s lab, and in Tony had been tinkering with his vibranium arm, and without he was defenseless. Beck had chained him to the wall, and Tony had felt a terrible ache in his body as he watched Peter come into the room. Tony watched Beck get closer to his panicking kid. He looked to his left, seeing his vibranium arm just out of reach. Tony looked around, for anything he could use to get it closed. He settled for laying down, and stretching his legs out. He used his right leg to reach up to the top of the desk. All he head to do was press the magnetic button that attracted the arm to the magnetic piece implanted into his shoulder and he could fix all of this. He could stop this man from hurting Peter.

Tony lifted his leg, reaching towards the arm. He was so close. His heart ached as he heard Peter’s sobs; the speed of his movements hastening as he saw beck inches from the boy on the floor. His foot hit the arm, and he cursed internally as the arm fell farther away. He was inches, just inches from the button.

His eyes widened as he saw Beck’s fingers wrap around the kid’s neck, but Pete was so out of it, so totally lost in the terror of the illusion that he didn’t fight back. Tony let out one last kick, his foot hitting the arm violently.

For one, long, horrifying second nothing happened. Tony could tell that the kid was no longer breathing. His face red as tears continued to pour from his eyes. Then the arm whirred, and he felt the tug in his shoulder as the magnet clicked into place.

In seconds Tony was on his feet, wrapping his arm around the chain and popping it into pieces. He ran towards beck, ignoring the sting that went up his neck as he did. ‘there’s a reason I’m retired’ he thought as he raised his gold and metal arm. He raised the charge of the repulser, turning it to a lethal range as he perfectly aimed the weapon at the man who was so focused on revenge that he had tormented an innocent teenager.

Tony fired.

Beck dropped, his body completely limp. And Tony knew that he would never bother them again. Tony stood, shocked as the drones around the room fell to the ground along with Beck. But, his only focus was Peter.

Tony fell to the boys side, his heart shattering.  
“Pete, hey, Pete- can you open your eyes?” He gathered the kid into his arms, patting his back gently. Peter’s body was shaking with coughs as he tried his best to breath. Tony could already see the bruises forming around the kid’s throat, but his biggest priority was to get the boy’s breathing in line.

“Peter, it’s me. It was Beck, Pete- open your eyes.” He turned the kid, so he was facing up. But Peter just shook his head.

“No- no please help- Tony come back- I can’t - I can’t” Peter shook his head, the arms around him tightening as he wanted nothing more than to get back to Ben. He could hear a voice, someone saying his name, but all he needed was to get to Ben. “Ben, come on- don’t leave-” His voice broke off, and Peter pulled the bloodstained hands up to his chin as he tried to get away. He had to get away, please someone help him get away-

“Pete!” And suddenly he stopped, his quivering hands clutching the AC/DC t-shirt in front of him. He furrowed his brows, gripping tighter as he pulled the man towards him. Because he was going crazy. He knew he was going insane. Because those eyes, and the goatee, and the voice - he knew it was Tony. But, he had just seen his uncle dying on the ground, and the blood was still - Peter looked at his hands.

There was no blood on them and he felt his heart begin to race. Peter looked back up at the eyes above him. “Be-ben?”

Tony’s heart broke. “It’s me, Peter, it’s Tony.” His voice was so quiet, but he was doing everything that he could to keep the kids senses from being too overwhelmed as often happened with his panic attacks.

“Tony? I don’- you were…” He put his hand in Peter’s hand.

“It wasn’t me. Beck- Beck came back. But he’s gone. He’s gone Pete, you never have to worry about him again, alright. I promise.” Peter’s grip loosened up as he sat forward. Tony’s hand remained on Peter’s back as the boy berries his hands in his hair. “You’re gonna be alright. I gotcha.”  
Tear’s raced down the boys face as he began shaking anew.

“I don’t- how? Tony, I don’t know how I can do this.Nothing seems real, and I- I just don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to make it through a day without thinking that I’m back in another illusion and- I don’t - I cant trust myself.” His voice was broken off by the hiccuping sobs.

“I promise Pete- he’s never coming back.” Tony pulled the boy closer to his chest. “You trust me?” Peter went still, leaning into the hand in his hair as he tried his best to forget the image of his dead mentor on the ground.

“Yes.” His voice was quiet, but in the heave of air leaving his lungs, and the way his shoulders loosened up, Tony knew he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2: Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, guess who is still on track!!! So I really like this chapter, and I am loving this challenge! Please come scream at me on Tumblr, I love to make friends! 
> 
> Song: Wish that You Were Here x Florence and the Machine - Mrs. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children

This sucked. Peter wasn’t hurt, he was just pissed. He was on his way to a date with MJ when these idiots had shown up and ruined everything. In order to keep from giving his identity away, he hadn’t fought back as hard as he could, letting them hook the chains up to his wrists. They had held a gun to his head, putting a bag over his eyes as they drove him God knows where. Peter had already hit the panic button on his watch, but the goon squad had seen him and chucked the watch out the window. Peter had just groaned. That thing was expensive, and sure he hadn’t paid for it, but he hated to waste Mr. Stark’s money like that.

They had eventually arrived to whatever cheap warehouse they had planned him to be at. The chains were tugged taught and Peter stumbled off the back of the van. I mean seriously?

“A white van guys? That’s just too class-” Peter was cut off with a harsh punch to the gut. He doubled over coughing as he was jerked forward.

“Shut up, kid.” A gruff voice said from in front him.

Peter was lead down some stairs, he heard the click of a lock opening and he was lead into the room. “Don’t move kid, I don’t want to hurt you more than I need to. This isn’t personal.”

“Feels pretty personal, but okay.” He mumbled to himself. Peter felt his arms being lifted above his head when he felt a click. They were hardly lifted at all, and he could stand comfortably. That was, until the clicking started.

He imagined that the chains were connected to some sort of pully system. With each click his arms were lifted higher, and her got more and more uncomfortable. Peter grimaced when he was lifted to the point that his toes hardly touched the ground. His shoulders already beginning to ache at the discomfort.

Peter’s eyes flared with pain as the black sackcloth was ripped from them and light penetrated into them. There were three men in the room and a video camera set in front of Peter. He wanted to roll his eyes, they needed money or something of the sorts.

“Stark, we have your intern. We aren’t doing the whole ‘funny business’ thing. We won’t hurt the kid unless you give us the information we ask for. You have two hours to send an email to the email attached to this video. If you don’t, well that will be when the funny business starts.” The men turned the video off. The shortest man in the room walked up to Peter, and slipped a black piece of cloth into his mouth.

Peter figured it had been about two hours of hanging in the room. And he was ready to cry. His arms were cramping, and stretched out with no hope of relief. The room wasn’t meant to be freezing, and to anyone with normal DNA it would have just seemed slightly chilly, but for Peter it was miserably cold. His teeth chattered and he was beginning to feel more and more tired as the shaking drained his energy.

He heard the sound of the lock clicking and his heart began pounding a bit harder. He could tell these men didn’t want to hurt him, but he could read the desperation in their bodies. They would do it, even if they didn’t want to.

“Set up the camera. Damn, he looks cold. Maybe the blue lips will help convince Stark to give us what we want.” The short guy shrugged again as he grabbed something from the hallway. Peter watched as the light clicked on. And he stared at it with annoyance. He knew Tony was watching, and he hated that these guys were using him to manipulate His mentor.

“You should’ve listened to us, Stark. You have two more hours, but the kid is already turning pretty blue, and at this point I am sure the tendons and ligaments in his arms will need repairing. Bring it in.” He called to the man in the hallway who brought in a taser and Peter let his head hang. This was going to suck. The men looked at one another, seeming to build their confidence up. 

“This is on you, Stark.”

And then Peter felt the pop more than he heard it. And he was convulsing, and he tasted the blood from his tongue, and he felt the pain but he couldn’t unclench his jaw. He screamed through the gag. His arms screamed in pain that the movement caused.

Then it was over, as quickly as it began. “Next time, Stark, it won’t be as quick as that.” And they left.

Peter wanted to scream, not just from the pain, but at the idea of being left for two more hours. He tried to hold back, but tears began to stream down his face. He knew Tony would get there, he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer. He trusted Tony. But he really hoped this happened sooner rather than later.

His arms were completely numb, at some point he had stopped shivering. Peter was fairly certain that both of those things were really bad, but all that her could think of was Tony. Tony would get there. Tony would save him, and it would all be okay.

The three men were there again. They looked worried again, but fairly annoyed as well. Peter blinked and the camera light was on again. He could hear the men talking, but he didn’t care enough to really listen.

Then a sharp and sudden pain was flung onto his body. He gasped and shook his head, the freezing cold water dripping off his body. It felt like needles stabbing every inch of him and he wanted to scream.  
“Stark, I don’t know how much more he can take… I would think you would try to cooperate at this point.” And Peter saw the man with the taser. He wanted to scream and fight, because water was a conductor. And the pain he felt earlier was about to be a whole lot worse. He wasn’t ready for it. He hung his head, and tried to go to his happy place.  
He imaged Tony, May, MJ, and Ned all hanging out at the Avengers Headquarters last Christmas. There had been matching pajamas, hot chocolate, and way too much fun. He could still hear the laughter. He could still hear Mr. Stark calling his name.  
Calling his name.  
“eter- can you hear me bud?” And he forced his eyes open, staring at the figure hunched in front of his hanging head. Tony. He was hear. Tony was going to save him. It was ok, Mr. Stark would be here soon. “Yeah, yeah I am here bud. Rhodes and I are gonna cut you down, you just hold tight for me.” And Peter was confused but he didn’t fight it. He could see three bodies unmoving on the ground.  
Then he was falling. He heard chains sliding across metal, and screaming. Someone was screaming so loud. Arms pulled him close as he was lowered to the ground. And it was too loud.  
Then the pain hit him. His shoulders seered with a fire that he couldn’t describe. And Peter realized it was him screaming but he didn’t care- didn’t care, Mr. Stark, it hurt.  
“Peter, I know, I know. I need you to breath okay. We are going to get you out of here, don’t you worry we are gonna get you all taken care of.” He felt something warm being wrapped around him, and Peter leaned into it. He had forgotten how cold he was as he sighed. The pain in his arms had tears pouring from his eyes and sobs racking from his lungs, but he was going to be ok. “I’m going to pick you up now, Happy has the car waiting out front, lets get you into some heat, ok?” Peter nodded.  
He felt warm arms, and he let his head rest on the shoulder by him. He was being lifted off the ground, and he gasped at the sharpness he felt running from his neck all the way down into his arms, but he was safe.  
Peter could see Happy’s concerned face. He felt someone settling him into a warm vehicle, his entire body relaxing as his head was laid into Mr. Stark’s lap. He felt the blanket being wrapped around him again.  
“Mr. Strk…” His voice sounded so small.  
“Hey kid, why don’t you just rest okay? I’ve got Cho waiting at the tower, but don’t you worry. We are gonna get you warmed up, and your healing will take care of all that pain really soon.” Peter hummed his agreement, sighing in comfort as a hand ran through his hair. Mr. Stark would always save him, no need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and kisses! Scream at me in the comments!


	3. NOTE

I promise I’ll be back soon! I took whumptober too seriously and ended up in the hospital on Thursday night and haven’t felt well since! I’ll be back soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 3: You can't drink venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss! I am so sorry for the wait! I had amazing plans and goals of staying on task, then (as I said in the chapter before) I took a trip to hospital! I thought it was appendicitis, but it wasn't. So now ya girl gets to go see a specialist on top of starting a new 40 hour week of work schedule and being a full time student with a side job at my university. Lol, I'm crazy busy. 
> 
> But yeah, I haven't been feeling that great, but I finally managed to get another chapter out before I crashed. So, please enjoy!
> 
> Song: smother x Daughter

Chapter 3: You can’t drink venom

Peter’s heart was racing, and it had been since they had arrived. Tony had invited him to a collegiate scholarship thing that Stark Industries was investing in. “It’ll be a great way to put your foot in the door with the President’s of some great college’s, Pete.” Tony had explained before Peter managed to get out that he didn’t even think he wanted to go to college. Spiderman was his plan, his goal. He didn’t always want to be in the neighborhood. He wanted to do bigger things eventually. I mean, at least he had stuck it out with high school. It was either that, or May and Tony would have strangled him. He chose the better option.  
But, this event was going to be the death of him. He wasn’t used to needing to impress all of the higher-ups, and he hated it. Peter had just been glued to Mr. Stark’s side. Tony had made him shake hands with so many people that Peter had lost count ten handshakes ago.  
Tony turned to Peter with a smile on his lips. “What do you think, kid?” He turned, leading Peter towards the conference room where dinner was going to be. “I think MIT would have you in a second, but I also think Yale would be a great choice.” Peter just nodded.  
“Yeah, but Mr. Stark, you know I still have like, two years before I graduate right?” Tony just chuckled.  
“Yeah, but it is never too early to make a good impression.”  
The speaking portion of the convention was pretty interesting. It was a way for each college to brag on how they had the best and brightest technology in from of each other. Essentially, a big puffing of the chest competition. But, Peter didn’t care. Because even though he wasn’t sure about college, MIT did have some amazing stuff in the works. He glanced to Mr. Stark’s face and saw the intrigue racing.  
Dinner was one of those fancy, six course meals that Peter never knew how to handle. He didn’t know proper etticut or where to place his fork. Why were there multiple forks? What did each one mean? He jerked his head up when he heard chuckling across the table. Tony was watching him intently.  
“Kid, the silverware doesn’t bite, y’know.” Peter just rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, thanks Mr. Stark. But you try going to some black-tie convention with people you have never met, being the youngest person in the room, and knowing that everyone else can tell that you don’t know what you’re doing.” He spit the words out before he could stop himself. Sure, he had meant it. But he really hadn’t wanted to ruin Mr. Stark’s night. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m thankful, I am so thankful that you’re doing this for me. I mean, who else can say that- that they’ve met…” His voice trailed off as his cheeks turned pink with embarassment. ‘Great job Pete, way to ruin the night’ he thought to himself.  
“Kid, first off, take a breath. Secondly, its the fork to the right for your salad okay? I know this stuff is overwhelming, but you just need to understand that I have no expectations for you tonight. I want you to relax and enjoy the cool inventions, alright?” Peter took as deep breath and nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right Mr. Stark. Just relax.”  
The continued on, Peter and Tony carrying on a steady conversation as they watched presentation after presentation of the newest technology.  
They had one course left, and Peter was finally relaxed. He watched the waiter bring out the dessert and he wondered why the waitress that had been serving them was replaced. He shrugged his shoulders, maybe a restroom break or something.  
The waiter set the chocolate cake in front of Peter and the vanilla in front of Tony. They both looked at one another before the man left and switched plates with a smirk. Peter didn’t like chocolate as much. It was too sweet, whereas the vanilla just made him think of the one thing May could cook. She had always made the best box vanilla cake out of anyone he had ever known.  
Peter took a large spoonful in his mouth, as the last speaker of the night walked up on stage. He grimaced and swallowed. Something tasted awful. Peter wheezed in a breath of air and grabbed at his chest. He looks at Tony with confusion, and the older man was immediately standing up.  
“Pete?” The man’s concern was evident in his tone as he rushed to the flailing teen.  
“T-ny-“ The kid was gripping his throat as he coughed violently. Tony pressed the emergency button on his watch, immediately alerting Happy to the situation and informing Cho to prepare for whatever is happening.  
Tony held Peter’s shoulder with his hand. He looked over the boy for blood, yet found nothing.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, but Peter began listing sideways as Tony lowered him to the ground as gently as possible. The second the teen touched the ground his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his entire body began siezing. Tony cursed as he put his hand under his kid’s head and rolled him to the side.  
“Tony, what’s happening?” Happy’s voice broke through the noise of the concerned crowd.  
“Give me the keys, find the waiter! He poisoned my food, Peter and I switched cakes, don’t let him get away!” He screamed as he lifted Peter’s now limp body into his arms as he took the keys straight from Happy’s hands. He began to run, doing everything he could to just protect his kid. He made it to the car in record time, thanking God that Peter didn’t weigh a ridiculous amount. Tony slide the boy into the passenger seat, buckling him as quickly as possible before rushing to his car.  
He sped like he never had before, taking simple comfort in Peter’s choked breaths. He glanced at the kid’s paling, sweating face and put the petal further to the ground.  
***  
“T-ny…” The small voice shook Tony out of his sleep. He confusedly wiped the saliva from his chin, before he sat up in a shot. Peter’s doe eyes were staring at him groggily. The kid’s face looked so pitiful underneath the oxygen mask that Cho had put him on.  
“Hey, kiddo. Don’t try and speak yet, just get some rest. Happy caught the guy, no worries. The cake was venomous. Go back to sleep, Kiddo.” Tony tried to answer all the questions he figured that Peter had without the kid having to open his mouth. He had been stifling a yawn throughout his entire speech to the kid as he fought to keep his own eyes open. Pete just gave one nod, before opening his hand. Tony took it in his own before he watched the kid’s weighed down eyelids close in a peaceful sleep. Or so he thought.  
“You can’t drink venom, M-Strk, it was poi’sns.” Tony just chuckled.  
“Yeah, smart ass? You don’t drink cake either. Sounds like we both need to sleep, no more talking from either of us.” And this time both of them fell asleep with peaceful grins on their faces.


	5. Chapter 4: Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter shows graphic depictions of violence! Please read ahead with caution! Not really bloody, it had to do with a broken bone so be careful! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words about my health! I will let you guys know when I know more, but I am feeling a bit better! So that is nice! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, itsreallylateright now is my name on there as well!
> 
> The Black and White x The Band Camino

Chapter 4: Snapped  
Peter swung across the alley as quick as he could. Fury and fear raced through his veins as he watched the Goblin race across the rooftops, Michelle gripped tightly in his arms.  
Peter had always cared about his identity, but the Goblin had grabbed MJ right from under his nose while they had been out on their date. At this point, Peter had flipped on his web-slingers and started flying.  
“Let her go!” He cried out, his heart plummeting as he heard her screams. The goblin flew higher and higher, twirling around the Empire State building as Peter began to slingshot himself to the top.  
He couldn’t do this. He was done. No more. He could not continue putting the people he loved in danger. Ben, Tony, May, MJ, and Ned had all been put in harm’s way at some point during Peter’s time as spiderman, and he was calling it quits. Whatever he had to do to make sure that this never happened again. Because his heart could not take it.  
Peter made it to the top. The Goblin’s deformed face directly in front of him. He was stood on this haunting hover-board. His arm was tight around MJ’s stomach. But her eyes, they were focused directly on Peter’s. Those dark, perfect eyes that always made his heart flutter. She was stone-faced as she waited for something to happen. She wasn’t showing fear, but Peter could tell by the racing of her heart how terrified she was. MJ hated heights.  
“This is between me and you. Let her go!” He just needed to get her safe. Away from the goblin who hated Peter so much.  
“Let her go?” The shrill voice scraped along Peter’s ears. “I would choose your words more carefully, Mr. Parker.” The hairs that hadn’t already been standing up on the back of his head were now. Tony couldn’t be too far, Peter knew that. The time it took for him to fly from the compound to the city was only about seven minutes. Seven minutes.  
He was the Goblin’s flinch, and he flew. The man let go of Michelle. Her gasp and scream would live long in Peter’s mind. He shot a web with his left hand, attaching it straight to her arm. He could see the Goblins backing up, ready to come in for another strike as Peter was pulling MJ closer to him.  
“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He muttered more to himself than to MJ. She just nodded, trust filling her eyes.  
He was almost there.  
He hated that word. He had almost saved Ben. He had almost stopped Tony from snapping his fingers and changing his life forever. And he was almost to her.  
The Goblin rammed into Peter’s side, and the boy cursed as he was pitched forward off the edge of the building. Michelle screamed as Peter twisted his body, his right arm sticking to the building with a jerk. He cursed out loud, the pain in his shoulder searing down his side.  
He started climbing, pulling MJ Up with him. He just needed to get to the top, get MJ safely tucked into his arms and run. But life would never be that easy.  
He had just gotten to the top, MJ was only a foot from his arm when something blunt connect with the side of his head. Stars danced as he listed to the side. Peter straightens up, and with a sudden bout of rage, he fling a web at the Goblin’s board. The board whirled and jerked, and Peter grinned. His aim had been just where he wanted it to be as it hit inside the engine, the web tangling into the motor and stopping the board from working. Goblin noticed this as well, and leapt from the board just as it fell. Peter cursed, before shooting another web and attaching the board to the building so it wouldn’t fall into the streets below.  
“I warned you to stay away, Peter. So whatever happens, it is on you.” The air was brisk, and Peter’s face burned in the wind of the night. Everything seemed to stop as another hit to the head had Peter tumbling down. Then the Goblin had Peter laying flat on his back. Peter’s left arm burned as Michelle hung over the edge of safety. He could hear her heavy pants of air, could feel every time she struggled to get to the edge.  
‘God, Tony, please help me!’ He thought as the Goblin’s green fist wrapped around his throat. Peter strained to breath, barely raking in a wheeze. He picked his right foot around, wrapping it under the Goblin’s throat and applying pressure.  
One hit from the man’s hand, which had elongated spikes coming from his gloves, had Peter’s leg jerking away, blood pouring from the fresh wound.  
His vision blurred, but he couldn’t give up now. He had to keep her safe.  
The Goblin then moved forward, bracing his knee on Peter’s outstretched forearm. The only thing that was holding MJ in place. And he started applying pressure.  
Peter’s vision danced in black, and he let out a blood curdling scream as the man continued adding more and more pressure to his one arm. He writhed, and squirmed underneath the grip of the man.  
“n-o-“ His voice choked off.  
Black shot across his vision as the man shifted the last bit of his weight, and Peter felt his arm snapping. He screamed that time, with whatever air was left in his body, he screamed.  
Because the weight of MJ was antagonizing. Because in order for her to live, he would let his arm get ripped from his body. The goblin shifted this time, his head tilting menacingly as he looked to Peter’s free arm. He took a metal grappling hook from his belt, and in one swift motion had the spikes embedded in Peter’s forearm. He threw the end of the hook to the top of the tower. It was just tight enough that Peter couldn’t move it.  
He cried that time. He cried, the pain was insurmountable.  
“Let me go, just let me go Peter! It’s okay!” MJ’s voice flooded his ears.  
“I wont- I’ll never let you go.” His voice was low through his gritted teeth.  
Then, the most glorious sound he ever heard. Repulsor’s.  
Had his vision not been blurring out, he would have seen the man as he wrapped his arms around MJ. “Fri, take her to the ground where Happy is, then bring the suit back to me, now!”  
He was shaking, his entire body quivering with the pain that radiated throughout him.  
“I gotcha, kid. God, what did he do to you?”  
Peter mumbled something, but Tony couldn’t understand a word her said. “Sh, it’s alright Kid. I gotcha.” He repeated.  
“MJ, gt-ta get her.” His voice was shaking just as bad as the rest of him.  
“She’s down with Happy, lets just get you taken care of.  
Tony set about cutting the line from the grappling hook, but left it where it was to save Peter from bleeding out. The kid was messed up. His face had blood everywhere, his right arm had a literal grappling hook through it, his right leg was a bloodied mess, but what had horrified Tony, the vision that would never leave his mind, was the grotesque twist of Peter’s broken arm holding onto MJ so tightly.  
The suit flew up to meet them. “Alright Pete, here’s the plan. Im going to get into my suit, and fly you straight to Cho at the tower. We’re gonna get you all fixed up, okay?” Peter just mumbled something unintelligible through his rattling teeth. The kid was going into shock big time. “MJ?” The boy’s voice questioned through the haze of pain.  
“You saved her, kid. MJ is safe, you did good. And don’t worry about that prick. I set two soldiers and an assassin on his tail, he won’t be bothering you anymore.”  
“MJ is safe?” Tony just sighed, shaking his head as he lifted the kid tightly into his arms.  
“Yeah, MJ is safe.”


	6. Chapter 5: I can’t go to another funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? Who is she? Haha! Anywho, I LOVED writing this chapter!
> 
> WARNING: description of a Panic Attack is in this chapter. Stay safe!
> 
> I won't put warnings in every chapter, but the last two were more intense. If I feel like something is going to bee too intense I'll let y'all know. Much love to you all!
> 
> Song: Listen Before I Go x Billie Eilish

Chapter 5: I can’t fo to another funeral  
Peter had been in stickier situations. Not that he could pinpoint exactly. He and Tony had been on their way to meet Pepper for dinner before Tony had decided that he wanted to grab some roses. He and Peter had time to kill so they ran to the nearest flower shop.  
Ever since he was little Peter, Ben, and May would go to plant nurseries every Saturday morning. It was a way for May to enjoy the plants without risk to the plant’s health. She was never one who had a green thumb. But, every Saturday, Ben would find a new flower and buy it for May, she would keep it in a vase for a couple weeks then dry it out. When Ben died, she had taken one of the roses from his casket and done the same thing before hanging the bouquet in her room. Peter could never look at it without being emotional. There were close to a hundred dried flowers. Long dead, but never forgotten. The two men stepped from the car. Pete looked at the shop and leaned his head against the car. ‘You’ll be fine. Just think about Tony and Pep, not Ben. C’mon Peter’. He thought to himself.  
“Pete? You alright?” His head popped up, and he saw Tony waiting at the open door, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Peter took a deep breath and nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’ll explain later, let’s just grab Ms. Potts some flowers.” He jogged over to Tony, ignoring the prick on his neck. He was just freaking himself out about the flower shop.  
“Well, I’ll let you off the hook for now, but you best believe you’re gonna explain what that was later.” Tony’s tone was light, but Peter could tell that it was laced with concern.  
“For sure, Mr. Stark. Now, let’s get Ms. Potts her flowers so we’re not late.” Tony just rolled his eyes.  
“One day, she is going to hit you for calling her ‘Ms. Potts.’” Tony gave a nod to the florist that was staring at the two in awe. “Now, what kind of flowers should I get her?” Peter just hummed in response, his eyes staring at a red rose.  
It was the worst day. Cold. Not a comforting, fall cold where you want soup, a sweater, and some hot chocolate. It was the kind of cold that left your knees shaking. The kind of cold that bit through every inch of clothing you had on and sucked the warmth from your heart. There was no sunshine on that day. The grey clouds reflecting exactly what Peter was feeling as eh gripped tightly onto May’s hand. The grass was long dead. Like Ben. It couldn’t be real. Because it was Saturday morning. So they should be at the nursery, and Peter should be complaining about Ben waking him up at six am on a Saturday, and Ben should be rolling his eyes and buying may a green tea to warm her hands and giving Peter a hard time about Liz. Because there was no way in the world that Peter would never look into those brown eyes again. That those large, calloused hands would never wrap around his shoulder on the anniversary of his parent’s deaths. There was no possible way that Peter would have to add a new, terrible anniversary of the death of someone he loved to his calendar. And there was no way he would ever forgive himself for getting Ben killed. Everyone wore black. Everything in the whole world was different shades of black. Except for the blood red roses that sat atop the casket. The blood. The blood that had coated everything. Peter’s hands. Peter’s feet. His jacket. Ben’s jacket. Ben. Blood everywhere it wasn’t supposed to be. No. No. No. No. No way. No more. NO.  
“Peter!” He was suddenly aware of the hands on his shoulders. Of the new brown eyes. The ones that, didn’t replace, but mattered as much as the other one’s  
Peter shook his head. Realizing that he had sunk to his knees in front of the flower case. His breathing was too fast.  
“Hey, I need you to calm down, alright. I’m going to get us out of the flower shop okay?” Peter nodded, and Tony gripped the crook of his elbow, moving to stand up.  
Three gunshots popped off, and Peter’s world collapsed. Tony jumped to the ground, pulling Peter behind a case of Daffodils. He held a finger to his lips, telling Peter to stay quiet. Tony grabbed Peter’s wrist and slammed the emergency button three times before he shrank down in front of Peter.  
“Tony Stark. We know you’re in here. Come out, and we won’t hurt a soul.” Peter gripped Tony’s arms like iron. His face transformed into one of renowned steel.  
“No.” He whispered sharply to the man beside him. Tony just shook his head and leaned in.  
“Happy will be here with backup any minute. I’m going to go with them, you’ll get me back.” But what Tony didn’t know was that Peter had his web-shooters. And He couldn’t go to another funeral. So he held his wrist out, and in seconds, Tony’s face transformed into one of fury and astonishment.  
“Cut me out, this instant! Peter Benjamin Parker!” He whisper-yelled. The ‘Benjamin’ made Peter cringe but he shook his head and shot one, well aimed web over Tony’s mouth.  
“I’m sorry. But I can’t do it again. No more roses.”  
Peter stood up and held his hands in the air. “Iron man can’t go anywhere right now, but you can take Spiderman instead.” The men looked at one another from behind their masks. One of them shook their head.  
“No offense, kid. But, we don’t need you.” And he raised his hand, gun pointed straight at Peter’s chest. As he shot, Peter lurched upwards, spinning midair and aiming a web at goon number one. The gun went skittering across the room, and Peter had the man webbed to the wall in seconds. He was on button away from having goon number two disabled when he felt Tony’s presence right behind him. ‘I should’ve checked him for a knife, dammit!’ Peter thought as he snatched number 2’s gun away in a swift jerk before turning to Tony.  
“Get down! I’ve almost got this-“ A bang stopped everything. And Peter was pushing Tony backwards, ignoring the yelling voice of Happy and Steve. His hands found Mr. Starks coat and he pushed down on Ben’s chest. “Ben! Ben- I’ve got you, it’s going to be okay, I’ve got you!” Tony creased his brows, looking up at Peter with growing concern. There was too much, too much blood. Blood everywhere. And he couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t breath. Couldn’t think. And there were arms and hands. Gripping, grabbing, pulling, but he couldn’t leave Ben. And his face was wet but he just needed to stop the blee-  
“Peter!” His head jerked up, breathing dangerously unstable as he fought against the pressure in his chest. “Look at me! It’s Tony, not Ben.” Peter blinked. Ben didn’t have a goatee, and his eyes had been closer to hazel than the chocolate brown of Mr. Starks.  
He blinked again, and he was being walked outside. A blanket wrapped around his shaking shoulders. Put into the back of a warm car. Happy. Driving, glancing at him with concerned eyes. Steve, strong. Concerned. Protective.  
Tony.  
Arms around his shoulder.  
Protector.  
Safe.  
Alive.  
He wasn’t going to another funeral.  
So he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder, a deep sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes. Letting the exhaustion of the day draw him into a deep sleep in the arms of his mentor.


	7. Chapter 6: There's something about a mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter, but I found it quite emotional to write! I only have to makeup 2 more chapters and I'll be caught up after my short hiatus! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Song: How Long Will I Love You x Ellie Goulding

Chapter 6: There’s something about a mirror  
He had been doing fine. EDITH had been helping him as he did his spiderman thing around the City. Peter and MJ had been doing really well, working together to catch up on learning what they had missed during the Blip. May and Happy seemed… well, happy. Peter had visited Pepper and Morgan at least once a week to hang out with the youngest Stark. He had been doing fine.  
He just never looked into a mirror with the glasses on. He couldn’t look at them. He realized that once. He had been walking into his bathroom with the glasses on, and in an instant he had been swiping them from his face and forcing himself to take deep breaths.   
He had been doing fine.   
He hadn’t realized that it had been a year since Mr. Stark passed away.   
He had been doing fine.   
He fell to the ground as EDITH reminded him that it had been a year.  
He had been fine.  
He looked up, seeing Tony wearing the glasses in the mirror across from him.  
He had been fine.   
He was no longer fine.  
He was weeping, unable to breath as the air around him was sucked straight from his lungs. In his turmoil, Peter had been unable to hear the cautioning words of EDITH as she alerted him of a high heart rate and dangerous breathing.   
Then everything stopped.   
“Hey, Kid.” Peter, wide eyed, and shocked, stopped moving. He picked his chin up, and covered his mouth. A sob tore through his fingers.   
A hologram projection was standing before him. It was him. Those brown eyes. The permanent smirk as he quirked his eyebrows.   
“So, EDITH is putting this through which means that you need to take some deep breaths before I do the whole ‘talking’ thing.” He paused, in a dramatic manner that only Tony Stark could pull off.   
“I’m sorry, kid. If this is playing, well, that means something- undesirable happened on my part. I’m not going to go into it. I just have a few things I need to say to you. So sit tight while the adult talks.” Tony winked at Peter, as the boy wiped the tears that were so stubbornly running down his cheeks.   
“You once told me that you felt you had a great responsibility because of your great powers or something of the sort. Well, yeah sure. And I am so proud of you and the fact that you care so much. I always had a problem with seeing the little picture, but you never did. Remember when you called Happy and told him about the lady with the churro?” Tony chuckled to himself as Peter curled into himself on the floor. God, he had missed that laugh. “Anyways, I just wanted to say that you need to take your time. You’re amazing. You’re ten times the man I ever was. But, don’t grow up too quick. Go on a date with the scary girl, keep helping lady’s cross the street. I was so shocked when you told me no that one time. I though, ‘God, I am offering this kid so much, how could he say no?’ But I wasn’t asking it in a hurt way, Kid. I was- I was so impressed by you. So, keep being the friendly, neighborhood spiderman. The world needs that, you need that. I love you kid. Thos- God, those five years without you…” The man looked down, a haunted look overwhelming him. “This sounds horrible, but I wasn’t going to fix it. I had Morgan and Pep- I got lucky. I had tried my best to forget you, because remembering you, it was like this hole in my heart that never went away. Im really getting off track, but, anyways. I saw the picture we took, remember when you needed a way to get that Flash kid off your back about the internship? Well I had that picture in my hands - I guess, well I guess what I’m trying to say is that I did it all for you. Everything. You mean the world to me kid. You were so worth it. So, yes, be responsible. But, please know that I just want you to live your life and do good. I love you kid, God, I never thought I would get to say these words to you. Give Morguna a hug for me.” Tony looked up, Peter gripping his stomach as the sobs became too much. Then, those browns eyes looked straight down at Peter, sending chills through his entire body. “Go get em’, Underoos.”   
He had been doing fine.   
He hadn’t actually been doing fine. But, Tony’s voice, those words, well- he knew that eventually he would be okay.


	8. Chapter 7: He's a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo I'm ALMOST caught up! Gosh, freaking hospital making me late on this (facepalm). So, life has been highkey stressful. Im a full-time student, I work at my school to keep up my scholarship that I have, I have a full-time job at Starbucks that I am in training for (don't get me started on the stress of training) lol. I have a horse that I try to visit twice a week that lives almost an hour from me. I babysit, and housesit. I volunteer at my church twice a week. And I am going to go mental! Im kidding, I mean I am stressed, but whumptober has been super duper fun, and one of my favs commented on my last chapter and just made me so excited to keep working! Love y'all! 
> 
> Song: Cold is the Night x The Oh Hellos

Chapter 7: He’s a kid  
It had been so long. Peter’s hands had stopped shaking. His back had gone numb, and his mind was no longer racing with attempt escapes. The walls of the raft had become something he was so achingly used to. He had resigned himself to the fact that this was where he would die. They hadn’t been giving him enough food to maintain him, ignoring the fact that he had a crazy metabolism .   
Peter was okay with this at this point. He had stopped fighting. It wasn’t worth the electrical shocks from the collar they had put on him. They didn’t experiment. Didn’t talk to him. He was simply rotting away, all alone. A soundless room, no color. No pictures. Peter didn’t even know if it would be considered dying. He would just fade into the walls.  
Monotonous, painless. It would be just another day in the life of a prisoner on the raft. He had figured that maybe at least that Ross guy that Tony hated so much would come and try and rile him up.   
Everything had been the same. Until it wasn’t. Arms gripped him, pulling him from the bed. His feet drug behind him, the mere idea of supporting his own weight making him want to collapse.   
There was loud noises, elevator’s taking him higher up on the raft than he had been in years. Closer to the sun. The sun. His shivering body longed for the feeling of the overwhelming warmth. He just wanted to see the golden light tainting everything.   
He heard voices, more hands and suddenly he was being forced into another small room. Sat at a table, and both hands chained to the flat surface in front of him. He was so confused. Figuring that they had finally decided to kill him. Then the door in front of him opened and everything stopped.   
Tony. It was Tony. Tony who looked three seconds away from murder as Ross stood, glaring at Peter with pride.   
“You bastard! Look at him!” Tony turned to Ross, his hands flying to the mans throat. “He’s a kid!” Then Tony was racing to Peter, kneeling down beside his chair. He touched the kid’s arms, his heart dropping at the vacant look in his eyes.   
Peter could see Tony, but the tightness of the collar around his neck withheld him from speaking. He just stared forward, no eye contact. No speaking. He felt a hand on his arm, and against his will his entire body jerked, chains rattling as he winced as the cuffs chaffed against his already blistered wrists.   
“It’s okay- Pete, its me. Its Tony.” Peter made out the voice, he knew it was Tony, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t look at the man. “Get. Him. Out. Of. These.” The voice was filled with steel as Peter leaned away from it. He wanted away. away. away. Back to being alone. Back to not being touched or talked to. The noise was too much. Too much.   
He felt hands on his, and he pulled back. The chair slid, and he was pulling as hard as he could against the restraints. He heard a click and his hands were loose. He pulled them tightly to his chest, rocking on the chair.   
“Too much, too much, too much.” His voice was hardly a whisper, but Tony heard it as he kneeled in front of the kid.   
“Peter, I need you to look at me, okay. I’ve got you.” Peter took a deep breath. He knew that it was Tony. He just needed to look up, but the collar. He reached up, tugging at the metal ring. “Get this off of him. Now.” The voice was venom again as Peter jerked his head back, awaiting a swift hit. When nothing came he peaked his eyes open, staring at the floor. A hand touched his neck, causing Peter to jerk forward violently, but two calloused hands held his face still. Peter froze. He heard the clicking, felt the release of pressure on his neck.   
For the first time in so long he could breath. Peter gasped in a deep breath and reached up, his hands finding those in front of his face. He gripped them tightly, they were his life line. Peter took in several deep breaths, lifting his eyes.  
Tony. Tony’s dark, chocolate eyes. Warm, comfort, home, safe, fires, motor oil, coffee, movies, couches, pepper, hugs - Tony. Peter gripped the hands tighter.  
“Mr. Stark?” His voice was quiet, hardly a whisper.   
“Hey, Kid. Let’s get you home, okay?” Tony pulled his suit coat off, and slipped it over Peter’s shoulders before he helped the kid stand.   
Peter wanted to brush it off. He was with Tony, everything should be fine, but his knees buckled the second he stood, and Tony caught him, lowering him to the chair once more. Tony’s heart ached, the kid was skin and bones, months ago he could have lifted a bus with no problem, now he couldn’t even stand on his own.   
“Hold onto my arm, I’ve got a quinjet right outside for you.” Peter nodded, leaning into Tony, so much so that the older man was essentially holding him up completely.   
They made it to the quinjet and Tony nodded to Steve and Rhodes who were waiting with sadness evident in their eyes at the looks of Peter in front of them.   
“I dont want to lay on the bed.” Peter’s voice could hardly be hard but Tony nodded.  
“That’s fine kiddo, lets get you to a chair at least. Honeybear is going to get you feeling a whole lot better while Cap gets us home. I know a lot of people that are dying to see you right now.” He was led gently to one of the leather chairs, and Tony set him down while Rhodey brought a large, warm blanket over to him.  
“Missed you big time kid.” He said as he tucked the blanket around the kid’s shivering form. Peter sighed in relief, his shoulders drooping as his head immediately laid back on the seat. “Is there anything in particular that hurting you right now? I’m going to get some fluids and painkillers in you, and wrap up your neck and wrists, is there anything I’m missing?” Peter felt his lip quiver. He hated it. He wanted to keep the tears in, not show his weakness. He shook his head, his face wet.   
Tony and Rhodey looked at each other, both of their hearts breaking.  
“No, no I’m- I’m okay-I’m okay-“ His voice cut out as a sad tore painfully at his throat.   
“Alright, just relax kiddo. We’ve got you taken care of, your job is to relax okay?” Peter nodded through his tears as he leaned back. He felt the IV, the fluids automatically cooling him down, and the pain meds settled over him, his entire body relaxing. He found Tony, right beside him, staring at him expectantly. HE rested his head onto the mans shoulder, his breaths evening out from the pace they had been since Tony had seen him. The kids eyes closed, and he let out a deep sigh.   
“M’ssd y-u.” Tony’s bit his lip, nodding although the kid couldn’t see him.  
“I missed you too, underoos.”


	9. Chapter 8: My seatbelt is stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright lads! Here is your next chapter! I can't thank you all enough for your kindness and reviews, they mean the world to me! 
> 
> This chapter was super duper fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Song: Into the Light x In This Moment

Chapter 8: My Seatbelt is Stuck  
“Yeah, Mr. Stark I’m on my way, alright?” Peter rolled his eyes, taking the next turn through Upstate New York. He was on back roads, only about a half hour from being to the complex for the weekend.   
“Yeah, I just, you know I could have sent a plane, you wouldn’t have had to drive from MIT-“ Peter turned his windshield wipers on, trying to clear the snow from his windshield.   
“Mr. Stark- I don’t need any more people looking at me, okay? Everyone already knows I’m your intern, let’s not rub it in anyone’s faces. Plus, I really don’t mind driving, alright?”   
“Yeah, okay kid. Just, be careful-“ Peter tuned Tony’s worried dad voice out as he came up to a low bridge. The thing that would tick him off later was that he didn’t do anything stupid. He was paying attention, both hands on the wheels, going under the speed limit; the second he hit the bridge, he knew what was going to happen.  
A chill raced up his spine as he pushed himself back against his seat. Tony heard squealing tires, and his heart rate spiked.  
“Peter!” His voice cried out, already racing to his suit.   
Peter grit his teeth as the front of the Audi Mr. Stark instead on buying him hit the guard rail as he shot across the road. The entire car ramped up, Peter pressed flat against the seat.   
There was a split second in the air where he could see down into the pitch black, icy cold water. There was a split second in the air that he prayed Mr. Stark got there quickly.   
Then he hit the water.  
It was like hitting concrete.   
His body was slung forward. The air bags released, and Peter’s head slammed into the window to his left.  
Everything cut out.  
No noise, no visual.  
Peter felt a strange floating sensation that ended in a rough stop.   
His brain was on fire. Peter knew he needed to open his eyes. He had to if he wanted to get out of here. Get out of where? He couldn’t remember.   
“P—- t—- Pe….” He could hear Mr. Stark, but the car’s radio cut out. He grimaced, peeling his eyes open. Peter wiped at the liquid on his forehead, trying to see clearer.  
Then he realized where he was. “Shit.” He said, but his vote surprised him. Everything was so mumbled and unclear. His vision swam as he looked at the pitch black water surrounding him.   
He tried to think back on emergency protocol for getting stuck underwater in a car, but he knew Mr. Stark had heard the crash, and in his suit it should only take him about five minutes to get to Peter. He could wait it out.  
Then he felt the absolutely frigid water hit his feet. Peter gasped and lurched forward, throwing up in the floorboard. He felt like any second he might pass out, but that wasn’t an option. Water began filling the car quicker and quicker. Peter did everything he could to focus, knowing he had to get out.   
His breaths were short as he looked at the seatbelt on his lap. He pressed the button, but nothing happened. Everything began swimming before him as he gagged again. He knew he had a concussion, but he had to get out of the water before he drowned.   
Peter grabbed the seatbelt, pulling as hard as he could manage before his eyes slipped shut and his head fell against the seat. He took as a deep of a breath as he could muster, crying out at the pain in his chest and stomach. Okay, so not good. This whole situation was very not good.  
HIs whole body shook as the water reached his waist, rising quicker than he could have anticipated. Peter jerked against the seatbelt again, but all of his strength was gone. He gasped as the cold seeped straight into his bones.   
“C’mon, you’re not dying in a stupid car crash!” He grumbled to himself. The water was to his neck and he began to panic. Peter jerked as hard as he could against the seatbelt, taking his last breath as the water went over his head.  
The belt broke loose, and Peter began to float. He wanted to cheer in triumph, but now he had to break the glass. His head pounded, his ears popping at the pressure. Peter put his hand against the window and struck at it. Nothing happened.  
His chest burned. Where was Tony? Peter repositioned himself, his body screaming for air. He struck with his elbow. Had he cracked it?  
Black danced across his vision. He knew he needed to get out. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Peter let all of his air out, bubbles floating to the top of the car. He could swear he saw a strange light coming straight at him. Was this death? He closed his eyes, his body jerking as he inhaled the freezing river water, his body jerking at the newfound pain in his chest.  
Tony broke through the glass in one swift hit, his arms grabbing Peter’s limp form. He shot to the surface, the suit propelling them through the water hastily.   
They broke through the surface of the lake, Peter’s head dangling dangerously. Sam, Steve, and Nat were on their way in a van with Cho, but Tony had flown out as soon as he had heard the squealing of the tires.  
He lowered Peter onto the bank of the river, popping himself out of the suit. “FRIDAY, set up heating sentry mode, scan him now!” The suit clicked and whirled, and heat began to come straight from it, washing over the boy’s frigid body.   
“CPR is advised. Start with two rescue breaths then begin thirty chest compressions.” Tony cursed, tilting Peter’s head back and pinching his nose. He breathed for the kid twice before he began compressions. He could swear he felt ribs moving around, and he wanted to throw up. But not now, deal with it later. He needs you.  
He finished one round, but Friday instructed him to start again. “You’re not dying on me, don’t you dare die on me!” Tony yelled, his hands beating against the boy’s chest in steady compressions. “Hold on kid, c’mon, hold on tight!”   
Then Peter coughed, Tony hurriedly turned him to his side, rubbing the kid’s back as he continued to spit up water.   
“I’ve got you, Kid. Don’t worry, I got ya. Just breath.” Peter groaned, his lungs burning. He felt warm hands on his face and he peeled his eyes open.   
“Mr-“ His voice broke off into a violent cough that wracked hi entire body.  
“Hang on, Pete. Don’t try and talk. I’ve got med team on their way.” Peter groaned in response. He felt a warm, pulsing heat coming from something to his left, and looked to see the iron man suit in sentry mode. God, he wished it was warmer outside. Peter looked at Tony then, the man still holding his hands to Peter’s back and rubbing in circles.   
“I’m gonna pass out-“ He whispered through his broken voice.   
“No, nuh-uh, not allowed- you keep those doe eyes on m-“ Tony cursed as the kid went limp in his arms.   
To his relief, he immediately heard the sound of the med bus pulling up behind him. The others rushed forward, Steve pulling Tony back as Cho, Sam, and Nat got to work on the unconscious kid.   
Tony sat in Peter’s room, God it sucked that the kid had his own room in the med bay. Peter was still unconscious, but that was because Cho had given him some enhanced pain meds to keep him relaxed. Tony grabbed the kids hand, careful to avoid the IV.  
“Next time, Kid, I am totally sending my jet to pick you up. No arguments.”


	10. Chapter 9: The door is locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I got no sleep last night *facepalm* but its fine I'm fine. Also, next week is midterms which is greattttt. Not really. But! Here is your next chapter! Please grab some popcorn and enjoy!
> 
> Song: Mr. Sandman x SYML

Chapter 9: Locked Door  
Peter and Tony had been in the workshop for the last four days, yes they had been taking breaks but only because Pepper insisted, working on updates to a new suit for Peter. It was Peter’s fall break and, although the idea made him want to throw up, Happy and May had gone on vacation together, so Peter decided to spend the week with Tony.   
“Mr. Stark, how would you, hypothetically,” Peter twirled the screwdriver in his hand, thinking about how to phrase the question without completely embarrassing himself. “Ask the girl you like to prom?” Peter mumbled the last bit. Tony rolled his eyes, this kid was just too much sometimes.  
“Pete, she’s your girlfriend right?” Peter could hear the sarcasm in the mans voice but he rolled his eyes.  
“Mr. Stark! I’m being serious! Yeah, she’s my girlfriend, but I just - she, what if she doesn’t want to, I mean.” Peter stopped working and took a deep breath. “MJ just isn’t like other girls, and I know that sounds really corny, but what if she doesn’t want to do the whole date thing, y’know? Like, I don’t want to pressure her into feeling like I’d be disappointed in me, but I really want to ask her. I just don’t know how.” Tony watched the kid as he rambled, and he felt his love for the young boy growing in leaps and bounds.   
Tony hadn’t ever thought he would be anything near an adequate father. He always had this gut-wrenching fear that he would be just like Howard. But, as he sat here with Peter, Tony figured he had to be doing a good job even if the kid wasn’t his own.   
“Ask her in private. Do something you know she would like, then doing something romantic, but not too dramatic or she’ll hit you. You know that MJ would be honest and tell you if she doesn’t want to do it.” Peter sighed.   
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just freaking myself out I guess.” Tony chuckled, pushing his chair back as he stood up, stretching his back out.   
“I’m going to go grab myself one of those fancy coffees from upstairs, do you want a juice?” He asked, heading for the stairs.  
“I’m not a toddler, Mr. Stark.” Peter whined, trying to perfect the new web-shooter design.   
“So apple?” He asked, rolling his eyes.   
“Yes, apple.” The kid mumbled defeatedly. Tony chuckled as he hopped in the elevator.   
He was halfway to the floor where Pepper kept her fancy machine when the elevator jerked to a stop.   
“Boss, it appears as if there has been a breach in the lab. Mr. Parker seems to be in great distress.” Tony’s heart leapt into his throat.  
“Wh- FRIDAY get me down there! Get Bruce! You gotta explain what’s happening, FRI!” Tony hit his watch, folding a gauntlet over his hand as the elevator carried him back down. He’d been gone for two seconds, what the hell was this?  
“It appears as if Peter was locked into the supply closet, and there seems to be a great amount of fire and smoke coming into the room with him.”   
The elevator dinged and Tony rushed into the lab. “Who started the fire? Alert Barton and Romanov, tell them to take care of it!” Tony’s heart began to race even harder as he saw Peter hitting the glass as hard as he could while bent over coughing on the floor. Tony raced to the door and pulled as hard as he could. The handle wouldn’t budge.  
“FRI, override the door! Get it open now!” He stood back motioning at Peter to lay low. The supply closet wasn’t a large room, but Peter had enough space to lay on the ground to try his best and get out of the clouds of black smoke. It looked as though the entire back wall of supplies was engulfed in flames.   
“Boss, the door won’t override.” Peter was throwing up to the side, his face turning red as he coughed hard enough to shake his entire body.  
“Dammit, FRIDAY get the door open! Use code ‘i swear if this doesn’t work’ and override the damn system!” He stood back, lifting his gauntlet up to the top of the glass door before he fired. The energy blast bounced off the door and Tony cursed himself for being so good at building.  
“Door override failed. Agent Romanov has restrained the man responsible. Dr. Banner will be to your location in approximately twenty-three seconds.  
“Tony!” Peter banged on the glass, his eyelids drooping as he continued to cough. The smoke was settling towards the bottom of the room, and the kid was pouring sweat.  
Tony bent down. “Bruce is almost here! He’ll get you out! Hang on kid!” Peter nodded, resining himself to stay awake before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped against the floor.   
Tony cursed, stepping back to fire again when a large, green being flung past him. It took two hits and the reinforced glass shattered around Peter. Immediately Dum-e was zooming in with a fire exstinguisher as Tony pulled Peter out of the room. Bruce, who thank God could get himself back out of being green by himself now, came running over to the two of them.   
“C’mon, we need to get him to oxygen now. How long was he unconscious?” Tony lifted the boy up, coughing from the smoke on his clothes as the two raced to the elevator.   
FRIDAY hastened the speed, and in seconds they were at the medbay. “Only a half-minute.” Tony said as he set the kid on a gurney. He was covered in soot, burning up, and looked overall like a burned piece of chicken. “He doesnt-“  
“Thermoregulate, yeah. So he’s too hot. Pull his shirt off, I’m going to give you some ice packs to hold on his chest, get him on oxygen and get fluids in him. He should cool down quickly. FRIDAY turn the air down to fifty-five until Peter’s temperature comes down.” Bruce worked with immense speed. He tossed Tony ice, and stuck an oxygen mask on the kids face. He inserted an IV into the kids arm, pumping saline into him.  
“Hey, how’s the kid?” Natasha sauntered into the room just as Tony and Bruce settled back. It was just a game of waiting until Peter decided to wake up at this point. Tony shot to his feet.   
“He’s going to be fine, just getting his temperature back down and watching his lungs for any damage now. You took care of the bastard that did this to him?” Natasha knew what Tony was really asking as she slid up to the boy’s bed.  
“Some guy that spiderman put out of business. Said he wanted revenge, followed the kid home and all that. He’s been planning this for who knows how long. He tried to pull a gun on me. Didn’t last long.” Tony nodded. “When the kid gets better I’m going to teach him the art of being discreet.” The woman looked deadly serious, and Tony could understand that. Every single member of the team was nothing if not protective of the spiderling.   
“m- dis-reet.” The kid peeked at the three adults over his oxygen mask, turning his head and coughing violently as Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, sure ya are Pete. But, Nat’s gonna help you out anyways, yeah?”  
“I’ll al-wys s-y yes t’ hangin’ with Ms. Rom’nov.” Nat just smirked, but Tony could see the admiration glinting in her eyes.  
“You say that now kid, just wait until I get you on the training mat.”


	11. Chapter 10: Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Hey, this chapter is full of some really heavy suicidal themes, so PLEASE read with caution!
> 
> I'm sorry for the shorter chapter. I have just started two new jobs, I have mid-terms this week, and honestly I have no money and I'm stressed. So, all I could get out was this little kid-bit so please enjoy! Also, I will be finishing this, it just may leak over into November. I'm sorry. I had great intentions to be on time- but life.
> 
> Song: Listen Before I Go x Billie Eilish

Chapter 10: Labyrinth  
Peter bit his lip, leaning against the cement wall as he tried his best to bite back the tears. Peter gripped his mask in his hands before he rubbed his hands against his pants. He could feel it. He could feel the dripping, the soaking through of the crimson blood.   
Peter used his free hand, and began pulling himself to the top of the building. He got halfway up before he had to close his eyes and use every inch of his strength the grip on the wall. His hands and knees were shaking so bad he feared he was going to fall from the wall. Though, he didn’t quite care.   
Peter managed to the top of the building, before his knees simply gave out and he sat on the gravel with his head on his knees. A sob tore through his throat and he covered his mouth with his hand before realizing it still had blood covering his hands. Peter stood up, scrambling backwards.  
It was too much. It was all too much. The blood. The sound of the gun. He was too slow, too slow, not fast enough. He needed more. More speed, more strength. He hadn’t been able to save Ben. His parents had died because of him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Peter walked to the edge of the building, gasping around the sobs that came through his soul.   
“Its too much Ben. I can’t- I can’t, I just can’t handle it. I-I-I’m sorry.” He bent in half, a gut-wrenching scream coming from his throat. “I couldn’t, I really tried Ben, I did everything I could, but I just wasn’t fast enough-I’m so sorry, Ben I tried- b-b-b-but I couldn’t.” He stood up, his eyes catching sight of the ground below him.   
He could see it. He could see an out. He could see a way to keep from the back-breaking pain of this responsibility he had on him. Peter took a deep breath, dropping his mask.   
A high-pitched whine came from behind Peter. He knew he it was, but he didn’t turn. He couldn’t turn, because the person behind him was the only person who could stop him.   
“Hey, Peter.” Tony only called him Peter when he was terrified. “Kid, can you come step over here for me?”   
Peter shook his head. “I can’t do this-Mr. Stark, I just- I can’t I failed, I could-I couldn’t save her, and I’m so sorry.” He felt his knees beginning to shake as his entire body began to betray him.   
“Pete- what happened, with that robbery, it wasn’t you. Kid, it wasn’t you. Please just come here.” Peter shook his head, his hands shaking as he ran them through his hair.   
“No-no-no! I can-I can’t. Mr. Stark-“ Peter turned, the man’s face fearful as he stepped towards Peter. The kid tried to hold back, but the second he saw those eyes, He collapsed off the ledge, falling into his Mentor’s arms.  
“I gotcha- I gotcha. Let’s talk okay? You’re gonna be just fine.” Tony tucked the weeping kids face into the crook of his neck as he kissed his forehead.   
“I’m stuck- Mr. Stark, I’m stuck. I’m stuck in a labyrinth, my brain, I cant- I don’t know how to fix it-“ His voice was cut off by a hiccuping sob. Tony just pulled the kid closer, his hand wrapped in the kid’s hair. Tony couldn’t fix a person with a wrench or screwdriver, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to put his kid back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love each and every one of you. Thank you if you choose to leave kind comments. Please come talk to me on Tumblr - Itsreallylaterightnow


	12. Chapter 11: Stitches Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy look at me back on the writing game! I am really excited about these next two chapters. They're going to be linked, and I am hoping to have part 2 out today! Thanks for reading! Much love to you all!
> 
> Song: Rescue x James Bay

Chapter 11: Stitches

“This is so cool!” Peter exclaimed for the ten millionth time so far on their trip. He kept looking over to Tony from the cockpit. They had been flying for about three hours in one of Tony’s private quinjets. Tony had a conference overseas, and with May being out of town he had decided to drag the kid along with him.  
“Yeah, it’s a real pretty ocean.” Tony quipped, looking down at his laptop, typing up a few equations for some new systems for his suit.  
“Hey, Mr. Stark look at those islands!” Peter leaned forward, his face smooshed against the window. Tony grunted as he finished up his typing.  
“Yeah, Pete. It’s the ocean.” If the kid heard his sarcasm he chose to ignore him. It was silent, praise God, for five minutes before Tony saw the kid stiffen in his seat.  
“Uh- Tony?” The man held his hand up.  
“One second Pete, let me finish this note.” He mumbled leaning closer to his screen. The teen scrambled to his feet, knocking the laptop from Tony’s hands.  
“Mr. Stark! Come on, now!” The teen jerked Tony from his seat, practically carrying him from the cockpit. Tony sometimes completely forgot that his kid was strong and could drag him like nobody’s business. Tony cried out indignantly.  
“Wha-“  
“Get down!” The teen said, pulling them to the ground before a loud bang overtook the side of the jet. Had the teen not been stuck to the ground with his sticky-hand wrapped around Tony, they would have both gone flying.  
Alarms blared as smoke began coming from the cockpit. Peter looked up at Tony, his brown eyes blown wide.  
“Hang on, kid!” He said, as he stood, making his way to the front of the plane on unsteady feet. They were losing altitude, quickly.  
Peter was right by his side as the water got closer. Tony began to do everything he could to make the plane fly, but there was no hope. All the man could do was steer them towards one of the islands ahead.  
“Alright kid, sit down and buckle up. It’s going to be a bumpy landing. Peter sat down, buckling himself into the seat. Tony grabbed the shift and began to maneuver them, which was quite hard to do when the left wing was busted.  
The ground was getting closer and Peter leaned his head back. He was prepping himself for impact when the hairs on his arms stood up. Peter jerked forward and he just knew that something was going to happen to Tony.  
In the instant before they hit the sand Peter tore the seatbelt off and flung himself over Tony. He wrapped his arms around the seat and braced both of them for the landing.  
They hit.  
It sounded like a tea kettle.  
The stinging  
burning  
crashing of glass  
no control  
sand  
help- please  
dark.  
The feeling came back into Tony’s body slowly. He was sore. He wondered why he was possibly so sore. Tony wriggled his fingers. He felt like he should be hurt worse. Other than a sore left arm and a raging headache, Tony didn’t feel any pain. He should be in more pain.  
Then he peeled his eyes open, grimacing at the sand in front of him. The entire nose of the quinjet was stuck in white sand.  
Peter! Tony shot forward, ignoring the jab of pain in his arm as he ripped his seatbelt open, fumbling to his feet.  
He looked around, his eyes searching for the kid. He wasn’t in the jet. “Kid!” Tony cried out, wiping at the bit of blood coming from his forehead. He looked torwards to front of the plane, his stomach sinking when he saw the limp body on the beach.  
Tony slid out of the broken windscreen, hopping onto the sand as he raced to his kid. The blood on the sand is what had him choking on his breaths. The boy was sprawled on his side, and Tony wanted to throw up at the sight of the jagged piece of glass sticking from the kid’s back.  
Tony fell beside the kid, his fingers reaching up to find the boy’s pulse. It was fast and pulsing, but still strong.  
“Alright kid. I’ve got a kit in the jet, give me five minutes and I’ll get you stitched up, alright?” Tony knew the boy couldn’t hear him, but he still spoke as he raced up to the storage in the jet. He grabbed the first aid kit before he jolted back to the still unmoving teen.  
“Okay, so I’m glad you’re out of it, because I have to clean this and you’d be really mad if I did that while you were awake.” Tony reached into the box, grabbing sanitizer as he hyped himself up for what he was about to do.  
He had the cloth ready as he grabbed the glass in his free hand. In one swift motion he pulled the glass out before compressing the open wound with the sanitizer. God, he wished FRIDAY hadn’t been completely blown in the landing. She would have been incredibly helpful in these moments. Tony kept the pressure on the wound before his fingers found the needle and thread he had prepared.  
Tony grit his teeth before he removed the cloth and began to stitch up the wound. He heard a groan and he felt a conflicting of relief and sadness. “Hey, Pete. I need you to lay still.” As Tony stitched the still mostly unconscious teen up, he took inventory. The boy had a deep cut on his forehead, bruises on every inch of him, but the worst was the glass.  
Tony was on the last stitch when he heard hissing from the kid.  
Peter felt a searing pain in his entire body, but it pulsed in his back. He hissed against the pain before he began to squirm. Away. Get away from the pain.  
“Pete-“ He knew that voice. He knew that he was safe. “Stay still.” The boy grunted, if the voice wanted him to be still he could do that.  
There was a sharp stab that had him holding his breath, his head swimming, before the pain ended. Something cool was rubbed on his back, then more pressure applied. It should probably hurt, but all Peter could think about was the gritty stuff in his mouth. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.  
“How about we sit you up, huh?” He grunted, then felt arms on his body then he was being shifted. The world blanked out white as Peter screamed. He didn’t even know he was screaming. Blaring heat, blazing sun, too bright. Too much. He heard a voice through the ringing, but he couldn’t form words around his chattering teeth.  
Tony laid the shaking teen on his back, muttering reassurances to him. Tony stood, he could see the smoke from the jet getting higher and higher. He needed to get as many supplies as he could before the plane went up in flames.  
“Pete, I’m going to be right back. Hang on for me Kid.”  
Peter was aware of Tony leaving as he laid his head into the soft sand, his arm going up to cover his eyes. From the sun. It had been about thirty seconds when Peter felt that all too familiar sense of danger.  
“To-Tony!” He cried around his raspy voice. “Get-“ His voice cut off into a cough, “get out!” He tried to stand, getting his knees underneath him. He needed to get Tony out, now. Now. Now!  
His back flared with pain as Peter listed sideways, multicolored spots dancing across his vision.  
“Peter!” Tony had been able to tell the kid was freaking out. He ditched the plane, having grabbed enough food and water to last a day or so before he was sprinting towards the kid. He could feel the heat of the plane rising.  
Tony slid down the front of the jet, racing to the now unconscious teen. He grabbed under the boys arms and began dragging him backwards. “Expl-shun” the teen mumbled through the disgruntled cries.  
Tony cursed as he dropped the food and water, if the jet exploded with the two of them this close to it, it wouldn’t matter how much food and water he had. Tony pulled Peter up the bank of the island, into the palm trees. When they got a safe enough distance he laid the kid down against a dead log. He turned, ready to go grab the food and first aid kit, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Peter shook his head, sweat pouring from his temples. A second later the fire hit the fuel, and the explosion ricocheted across the island. Tony bent down next to the kid.  
Peter’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head, exhaustion and pain taking a toll on him. Tony looked out at the island around them. This was bad. Really, very, extra bad. They had no water. No food. No first aid. And no means of contact with a rescue crew. Tony looked at the wound on Peter’s back, able to see it without moving anything but the teens science-pun shirt. In all of the dragging the bandage had come from the wound and sand covered the jagged cut. Tony cursed. The kid wasn’t healing either. The boy hadn’t eaten since that morning. They had only been about an hour from their location where Tony had been planning to take Peter to his favorite restaurant and let the kid chow down. With the boy’s metabolism he knew that the wound wouldn’t be healing as quickly, and that was exactly what they needed.  
“Alright, kid. I’m going to get you taken care of. Don’t worry. Honey Bear is going to find us real soon, and maybe I’ll take you to an island that you actually want to be at.” Tony sighed, leaning next the kid as he tried to figure out the best place to start setting up camp.


	13. Chapter 12: There's worse places to be stranded Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dudes! two chapters in one day can I get a "hell-yeah?!" anywaysss here ya go! I really enjoyed doing this one and hope you all enjoyed it as well. 
> 
> Song: When the Darkness Comes x Colbie Caillat

Chapter 12: There’s worse places to be stranded

Peter’s entire body was freezing. He could feel aches throughout his entire body. He groaned as he felt a sickness leeching his energy. Peter remembered moving at one point. A hard item being pressed against his lips as he choked on the warm liquid in it.   
“C’mon Pete, can you open your eyes bud? I need you to drink this, okay?” Peter shivered, his eyes slipping open as he caught sight of Tony.   
It had been two days on the island, and Tony had managed to find a tree with coconuts for food and water. He had done his best to keep Peter’s wound clean, but the boy way slowly going downhill. He had begun shaking, his entire body radiating heat. The wound was red and swollen, and no matter how Tony tried there was no fixing what was happening without medical supplies.   
Tony had begun to feel the exhaustion in his bones. He was hydrated enough to not feel anywhere near death, but the bone-deep exhaustion had him ready to pass out and sleep for hours.   
“Mr. St-rk?” Peter looked at the man with a terror in his eyes that had the older man feeling guilt sitting on his chest like an elephant.   
“Hey kid.”   
“M’ sorry.” The boy felt a chill run through his body as a violent shake took him over. Tony grabbed the kids shoulders, fear racing through his body.   
“Hey, hey, don’t you worry about this, alright? I’ve got this handled- you know that I would never let anything happen to you.” Peter smiled, a feverish haze in his eyes.   
“Y’got me.” The kid muttered before a deep groan came from his mouth. “M’ cold.” Tony bit his lip, looking to the sky and blinking.   
“I know, I’m going to do everything I can to get you warm, alright?” In reality, the teen was burning up. Tony needed to get the kid cooled down, but the heat of the sun did nothing but make the entire situation worse.   
“M’kay. T’ny, m t-rd.” Tony bit back a sob. God, his kid didn’t deserve what was happening.   
“That’s alright, Pete. You take a nap, I’ll be right here waiting.” The teen shivered once more before his eyes slipped shut.   
Tony stood, walking out of the edge of the island as he forced himself to breath. The sun was setting on their third day on the island. He couldn’t get the kid to drink no matter what, he knew that the kid was getting close to being done. Pretty soon the fever would be too high, and his body wouldn’t be able to continue fighting any longer.   
“Please, please God, help us. Please just get someone here.” Tony had rummaged through the wreckage from the plane, but there was no way for him to build anything worth getting them off this damned island.   
Tony stood with his feet in the water. He could see storm clouds coming from the distance. Tony walked back to the kid, sitting down and feeling his heart aching more and more as the heat radiated off of the boy. Tony picked the kids hand up, holding it tight to his chest. He had built a make-shift covering using sheet metal from the jet.   
Tony held the kids hand, placing one of his jackets on the boy’s shaking torso as the rain and thunder began to pelt at the metal. The trees were also providing covering, so to be fair, they hardly got wet. But with the rain came a chill that they had not yet had. Tony wrapped himself around the kid, doing everything he could to keep him dry and warm. He closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him.   
When Tony woke up the next morning everything was so much worse. The boy was shivering like a leaf, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his skin had taken on a yellow palor. Tony could hear each and every one of the teen’s ragged breaths. The boy was fading.   
He heard a haggard groaning, and Tony turned from where he was preparing a coconut for the boy. Peter’s eyes were open but there was no recognition in them. Tony put his hand on the boy’s face, looking into the doe brown eyes.   
“M’ n’t ready.” Tony let the sob get ripped from his throat.   
“I’ve got you, you don’t have to be ready. Just hang on- pl-please Pete. Just hang on, they’re coming. They’re gonna find us.” Tony settled a kiss on the teen’s burning forehead. Peter took in a deep, shuddering breath before his eyes slipped shut. Tony knew he wouldn’t open them again.   
Tony himself was feeling the weight. Dehydration and deep seated exhaustion had him laying down beside the boy, he wrapped his fingers in the teen’s hair and closed his eyes. Not caring to open them in a world where Peter Parker wasn’t. 

“ones- Tony!” A hand on his arm had Tony jerking awake. Rhodey stood above him, fear and relief mixed in his eyes. Tony bunched his eyebrows together, sweat pouring down his face. He was so hot. Everything was so hot, and dry. Tony’s lips were cracked and as he opened his mouth to speak a cough tore from his throat.   
“Easy, we got you, just calm down.” Rhodey forced to Tony to lay back, but he just brushed his friend of, coughing dryly.   
“Give me a damn glass of water, I’m fine.” His voice sounded like he was a chain smoker as he sat up. Rhodey was in the middle of handing him a bottle of water when Tony began pulling himself to his feet, frantically looking around.   
“Pe-” He began hacking, the dryness in his body cutting his voice off.   
“We got him, Steve and Sam are getting him situated now, come with me.” Rhodey grabbed Tony’s elbow, helping hold him up as they made it down the beach to the quinjet waiting for them. Tony stumbled onto the plane cursing at himself as Steve handed him a cold water. Tony saw Peter, looking like death warmed over as he way laid down on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Tony walked over to the boy, chugging at the water bottle.   
“Take it easy, Tones. You drink that too fast you’re going to throw up.” Tony ignored him, taking Peter’s hand.   
“He needs- he has an infection, needs fluids- just help him, somebody just help him.” Sam was nodding grabbing an IV and bag of fluids.   
“I’m going to push antibiotics and saline, someone get an oxygen mask on him, Tony grab those ice packs and put them on his chests. He’s too hot, we need to get him cooled down.” Tony immediately grabbed the ice packs, and began shaking them to activate the cooling properties. The teens chest was purple and yellow, bruises spanned across his entire body. There were small cuts from the glass across his arms and face and it pained Tony, who knew that the boy should be long healed.   
“He-“ Tony stifled his voice, emotions choking him up. “He jumped in front of me- when we went down. The glass, it would’ve been straight to my chest. He saved my life.” Tony choked out, holding the icepacks on the steaming teen’s chest.   
“We got him, we just need to get his temp down, alright?” Tony nodded at the soothingness of Steve’s deep voice.  
“His temp is at 106.1 right now.” Tony felt lightheaded when he heard those words. He was about to sit down when Peter’s entire body seized up, shaking along the table as he shook. Steve, Bucky, and Bruce put their hands on the teen, holding him as still as possible.   
“C’mon kid, you got this, we’re getting you cooled down, just hang on!” Sam yelled as he continued pushing fluids. Peter’s whole body went limp, hushed falling to the side and knocking the oxygen mask from his mouth. Tony immediately adjusted it, but he froze when the monitors began firing off.   
“He’s crashing! Get ice water now!” Bruce called. “He’s too hot, we have to cool him off now! Give him another IV of fluids now!” Bruce took the bucket of ice water from Steve. “Stand back!” He called out, the teens vitals were dangerously low, Bruce threw the bucket onto the teens chest. Tony moved back in, putting the bags back to the boy’s chest.   
“He’s not breathing, intubating now.” Sam called out, instructing Steve on how to hold the boy’s head. Once the intubation was done, the vitals were moving back into a semi-stable range.   
Hands were holding onto Tony once more before he was being led to a chair and handed a gatorade and sandwich.   
“He’s going to be okay, Tones. It’ll be touch and go for a while, but he will be fine. I need you to rest now.” Tony looked up at Rhodey then his eyes shifted to rest on Peter.   
“Yeah, rest sounds good.”


	14. Chapter 13: Flipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooo so its hilarious that I write this chapter today, because ya girl got in a car accident today. (facepalm) I'm fine, just sore and annoyed. So, yeah. Stay safe, also I gotta stop getting hurt, October has not been my month. 
> 
> Song: Already Gone x Sleeping at Last

Chapter 13: Flipped  
Peter woke up slowly, the warm air from the Audi making him want to curl back up on the leather seat. “Ah, he awakens.” The gruff voice says from the driver’s seat. Peter perks up, sitting up straighter. The snow outside added to the magic of the Christmas season. The back of the car was loaded with gifts for the family at the house.   
“Listen, this cold weather just makes me tired. I can’t control the spidery-ness it gives me.” Tony chuckled as Peter grabbed the hot chocolate that Mr. Stark had bought for him, taking a sip of the warm drink. They were only about an hour from the Lake house, the snow creating a beautiful portrait in the dark night of backwoods New York. Peter felt a comfort resting in his chest. It had been so long since he felt this type of familial comfort. He had gone so long grieving. His parents, he was so young, but just because you’re young doesn’t mean you don’t grieve. Then Ben. God, that had hit him hard. Every single Christmas since then had been torture. They had always gone to go get a live Christmas tree, they would go to the Rockefeller center and ice skate. Ben, May, and Peter had had the most incredible traditions. When Ben died, it took everything out of Peter and May to be able to breath on Christmas, let alone decorate or celebrate.   
This year, Tony had invited May and Peter to the Stark Family Christmas. It would be the first Christmas after the snap and final battle. Peter could tell that Tony needed to be surrounded by family. Missing Steve and Natasha had really taken a toll on Mr. Stark. So, they would celebrate as a very large, somewhat dysfunctional family.   
“Thanks, Tony.” His voice was quiet, choked up with emotion. Tony turned, eyeing the kid with confusion.   
“Yeah, kid. Sorry, what are you thanking me for?” Peter sniffed, rubbing his nose.   
“Just- w-well, Christmas-um, for a long time-Christmas wasn’t fun for me. It um, it just rem-reminded me of all the people I’ve- all the people I’ve lost. And just, I’ve had a really good time and thank-thank you.” Peter turned his head toward the window, wiping his eyes swiftly.   
“Anytime, kid. Anytime.” Tony’s voice sounded a bit emotional as well, but the two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet play of the Christmas music.   
Peter’s spidey-sense never really startled him. He was usually always ready for some kind of danger. It had become a type of anxiety, Mr. Stark had told him. That because he was always ready for a fight he was essentially always in mode to get physical. It had gotten to the point that every time he laid in his bed, he wouldn’t be able to sleep because he could hear every sound, feel every movement, and see every flicker of light seemingly coming from miles away. It had become such a big issue that Peter had started to crash anytime he was near Tony or May, the second he felt comfortable and safe his entire body would shut down. But, slowly, over time and talking to Sam, Peter had learned to manage the panic.   
Thats why, when he had a spike of electricity go down his back, it startled him straight up. Peter caught his breath looking around the vehicle. Tony jumped in his seat, his eyes jerking to the panicked teen.   
“Whats up?” Tony asked, obviously on edge.  
“I think its fine- “ Thats when they hit the black ice.   
The Audi jerked, the wheel completely useless as the two slide sideways. Tony’s arm latched onto Peter’s as the car went to the edge of the road.  
“Hang on, kid!” Then the front right tire caught on a drainage ditch. There were a few seconds- a few seconds that Peter felt weightless.   
Then the shattering glass, glass- weightless - weighted. Dark. Blood dripping from the edge of the glass. Blood. Black. Dark. Nothingness.   
A voice. Lights. Really bright lights. Dripping. Peter. A voice. A name. His name. Pain. Overwhelming, aching, stabbing pain. A hand. Warmth.   
“Peter! C’mon kid, open your eyes. God, FRIDAY where is medical?” Peter groaned, too loud. Everything was too loud. “Hey, you with me, kid? Open up those doe eyes for me, alright?” He felt weak. Then he noticed how hard breathing had gotten. The building. There was a building on him. “Hey, slow down that breathing, kid.” Bright, it was way too bright all of the sudden. “There you are, kid. Medical is on the way don’t you worry, alright.”   
“C-n’t-“ He choked off a breath, coughing as a glob of something wet came up his throat. “Bre-the.” Then hands were on his back, and Peter was screaming as someone lifted him forward.   
“I know, but you gotta breath kid!” Peter began coughing again, choking as pain stabbed through his chest, more wetness coming from his lungs. “God- Kid, breath please!” Peter felt his head beginning to swim, the darkness coming back into his view.   
“No-no- no, you stay awake. You keep those peepers on me.” Tony sounded so worried, Peter needed to help him. He knew he needed to help him. Tony needed help, he might be hurt. But he felt so heavy, and he couldn’t breath, and it was like he was being pulled deeper and deeper underwater- the pressure building up inside of him until it all popped and everything went black for a second time.   
Lights.   
Something on his face.  
Something on his arm.  
Pain.  
Voices.   
Moving. Bumps. Stop. Moving. Please. Too much.   
Louder voices.  
Sharp. A prick in his arm.   
the pain fading- slipping away into the good night.   
Beeping woke him up. It was steady, an even beat. Peter doesn’t remember opening his eyes. But he does remember the face above him. Dark, concerned eyes staring at him.  
“God, I swear I’m going to have a heart attack one day because of you.” Tony took Peter’s hand, his calloused fingers rubbing the back of the his hand.   
“Wh- h-ppnd?” Peter’s voice was rough, hardly there but Tony understood. The older man grabbed a piece of ice before placing it on the boy’s lips. Peter relished the cool liquid on his hot body.   
“Black ice, we skidded for a bit, hit a hole, and flipped. Your side took the brunt of it, screwed you up pretty bad. But, thats why I pay Cho and Banner the big bucks- actually I don’t pay Banner, but he thinks you’re adorable so.” Peter felt his body fading back into a drug induced sleep, his eyes drooping. Tony kept hold of the kid’s hand before placing one hand on the boy’s forehead. “take your time kid, get some rest. I’ll see you when you wake up.” He drifted back off.


	15. Chapter14: Out of Webs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo, here is the next chapter! I quiet enjoyed this one, also I'm back on the writing grind haha! I hope none these come across as stiff, its kind of hard to do this and not feel like you're just following an equation to a story and to make it creative and such things. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this, I know I love doing it! Much hugs and kisses to you all!
> 
> Song: Never Let Me Go x Florence and the Machine

Chapter 14: Out of Web  
Peter swung around behind falcon, feeling like he was on top of the world. They had been alerted to a threat on Manhattan (shocker, right?) and they’d been dealing with these large, creepy, flying alien things that Peter really was not a fan of. He wasn’t even tired though. The creatures weren’t hard to take down, there were just tons of them.   
Peter had been watching in awe as the team worked together. Every single one of them moved so perfectly off of one another. Peter, for the first time, had been feeling as though he actually fit into the group.  
They had been working for about three hours, fighting, taking down, pushing. They were so close to being done. So of course, something had to go wrong.   
Peter was at the top of one of the taller buildings, aiming his right web shooter at one of the aliens, his left wrist aiming at a building.   
He hit the button in the palm of his hands - nothing happened. Peter felt his body falling. He normally liked that feeling, enjoying the freedom of having no safety nets for a few seconds, but he could always stop the fall. Peter cursed, pointing his arms again, the shooters blinking red.  
“Peter, you seem to be out of webs and falling. You have not restored your parachute. Would you like me to call the nearest Avenger to catch you?” Peter wanted to scream at Karen.   
“Yes- yeah Karen, I could use some help, alright?” He cried into his coms.   
“Pete! I’m coming kid! Is anyone near 21st?” Tony’s voice filled Peters head as the kid did his best to slow his fall.   
“I’m at 23rd! On my way to the kid now!” Sam yelled. Peter was getting really close to the ground now, his speed having picked up greatly.   
“Might want to hurry!” He cried out, then a hand grabbed his arm, pulling the kid forward, trying to slow the fall without snapping his neck.   
Peter looked up, seeing Sam checking him out as they began slowing his fall. It took one more monster. And it all went to hell.   
An alien had decided to leap from the edge of a building, the creature hit Sam in the chest, knocking him so hard that the man’s hand let go of Peter’s arm. That was all it took.   
Peter fell again, and he was far enough from the ground for it to be bad, but close enough that nobody would be able to catch him in time.   
“Pete!” He saw the concrete then he felt the concrete.   
There were voices and hands. He needed them to stop, the pressure in his head was overwhelming. Peter tried to turn his head, pain jabbing down his spine. Then there were hands on either side of his face. The buzzing faded out, and the noise crashed into his skull like a wave breaking over rocks. He cried out, it was too much.  
“Hey- kid, you gotta stay still alright? We’ve got Barton on a way with a bus, just hang on for me.” Peter wanted to move, he needed to get away from the hands and the pressure. He didn’t know who Barton was, and he didn’t care. He felt something dripping down his face, and Peter felt as though his head was a balloon filling with air, getting tighter and tighter. And eventually, very soon, it was going to burst.   
“Be still, Peter be still!” He felt something being held to his nose, then a strap being pulled around his head. Peter cried out at the tightening sensation. He didn’t realize how little he had been breathing before oxygen was being pushed into his lungs. He sucked greedily at it. Peter opened his eyes, he saw swirling colors, bright lights and dark spots dancing like a kaleidoscope across his vision.   
Blocks were placed beside his ears, then hands all over his body, Peter cried out, hands touching his back, it felt like fire being stabbed through his back.   
He felt the entire world shifting, then something being pressed firmly against his back before the world shifted again. Peter groaned.   
“Hang on kid, we’re gonna get you taken care of, alright?” Peter felt a prick in his arm, not exactly caring about it though.   
He felt movement, vision swirling around him. “Peter, can you hear me?”   
The boy groaned, about all he could manage to get from his mouth.   
“Do you know what day it is?” The voice asked. What day it is? What is a day? Why are they asking about that? Why can’t he think?  
“That’s alright, listen you just keep those big browns open for me, and we will get you all sorted out.” Peter wanted to, he had plans to keep his eyes open. But then he was getting higher, the balloon filling up, he was set onto something. Thats when the air filled up too much. Then the balloon popped.   
Peter woke up to immense pressure in his skull, pounding like a hammer behind his head. He groaned, reaching a stiff arm up to his head. A hand wrapped around his wrist, carefully setting it onto the mattress.   
Peter opened his eyes, his vision still slightly blurred, but his eyes settled on Tony’s worn out face. The man furrowed his brows, leaning closer to Peter from where his chair was on the side of the bed.   
“You with me this time kid?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. Peter gave one nod, before deciding that moving was a very bad idea. “Yeah be still.” Tony put a hand on the boy’s head, and Peter sighed at the coolness. “You’re on the mend, had a brain hemmorage, cracked your skull, and ruptured your spleen on top of about five fractured ribs. So, yeah you’ll be in bed for a while. And also, without your powers you would’ve been dead in seconds. I’ve already added updates upon updates to your suit, this will never happen again. God, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I’m so-” Peter grabbed Tony’s hand harder, sleep threatening to take him back under.   
“N’t yo-r fa-lt.” Then he went back into a deep and wonderful, drug induced sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Its burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about going missing! Life bro... life. I'm doing well, I've just been craaaaaazzzyyyy busy haha. School and work is intense, but I am glad I got to get back into writing tonight even though its 1 am. Hope you enjoy! Also, I wrote fluff! Which isn't normal for me, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Song: We Don't Eat x James Vincent McMorrow

Chapter 15: Its burning  
Peter rubbed his nose, the briskness of the wind causing him to shiver violently. He stood outside the lake house, his eyes bright red from the tears. Peter needed help. It had been a very bad day. Like, a bad day to end all bad days. It had been bad enough that Peter had packed up from MIT and driven all the way to the lake house without Tony’s knowledge. Peter stood on the front porch step, lifting his shaking hand against the cold wind. He knocked twice, turning to look out at the woods surrounding the house. It was beautiful here. Too far away for Peter’s liking, but he was glad that Tony finally seemed to be settling down. It had been four years since the final snap. Tony had resigned himself to mechanical work, raising Morgan, and worrying about Peter. He was happy, and content. Peter really hated to ruin his day today, but he needed Tony right now.  
“Who is it?” Morgan’s voice sounded and Peter bit his lip, tears threatening to pour over his face.  
“It-its uh- it’s me, Mo.” He spoke, his raspy voice carrying through the door. He heard the lock click open, and there was the young girl, smiling up and squealing at Peter as she jumped up to him. He pulled her into his arms, taking in the overwhelming smell of banana bread. He could hear soft music coming in from the kitchen and Pepper and Tony laughing. Peter stepped into the living room, dropping his duffle as Morgan tucked her face into his neck. Peter couldn’t hold back the sob building in his chest. He buried his face into the young girl’s back, his cries overwhelming him.  
“Y’kay, Petey?” Peter nodded against her back.  
“Who was at the door, Morguna?” He heard footsteps then saw as Tony stepped into the living room out of the kitchen, a drying towel tossed over his shoulder as he rubbed his hands on it. Tony stopped, seeing the crying teen and not moving as he took in the sight. Peter had Morgan gripped in his arms like a lifeline. His eyes were red and swollen, tears streaming down his red face. Something was majorly wrong. “Hey, kid. Nice surprise seeing you here today. Mo, will you run help mommy with the bread and get Pete some hot coco?” Morgan wiggled from Peter’s grip and trotted past her dad as Tony walked towards his distraught kid.  
“Its burning.” Peter’s choked voice said as he stumbled to Tony, tears coming from his eyes uncontrollably.  
“Yeah, hey, hey, come on. Let’s sit down, alright?” He pulled the teen into a tight hug, walking him over to the seat. Tony pulled the kid onto the couch, grabbing a blanket and pulling it around Peter’s shoulders. “What’s going on? Now, don’t get me wrong. I will always accept surprise visits, no quarrels from me, but I don’t like the water works. Talk.” Tony kept his arm around the boy’s shoulder. Peter wiped his eyes, grabbing at his chest.  
“I can’t do all of it. Its been three years since-since May. And that means that I guess its been five years since been, or maybe ten because I mean, the blip. And the blip, and how am I supposed to be able to handle that? And school is fine, and I like it, but I- I’m not here. And Tony- I just, there was a man today-on- on patrol, and he got shot, and I couldn’t, I couldn’t save him, no matter how hard I tried, and it’s just too much. Tony, I can’t take all of this-” Tony pulled the boy forward, wrapping him up tight.  
“Take a breath, alright. I’ll call in to MIT, you are being required to take at least a week off. You stay here, get your bearing with me. Eat some of the twelve dozen loaves of banana bread Pepper and I just made. Plus, Morgan keeps going on and on about you swinging her through the woods. But, tonight, you sit here on this couch with me, and you breath.” Peter looked up at Tony, before he seemingly melted into the man. Tony bent down, dropping a kiss on the boy’s forehead before he grabbed the remote. “Star Wars or Princess Bride?” Peter sniffed.  
“Princess Bride.” Peter mumbled into his mentor’s shirt. He heard little footsteps as Morgan and Pepper filled into the room. Pepper carried the warm bread with butter on a platter with the hot chocolate. She set it on the coffee table, sitting down on Tony’s left as Morgan cuddled into Peter’s right. The movie started as the four took sips from the warm bread.  
Maybe Peter had lost his family, but he seemed to have found a pretty great one here.


	17. Chapter 16: I can't breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, I'm back on the grind! Mid-terms are over and I feel so much more relaxed! Here is a piece that I really really enjoyed writing, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! Hugs and kisses to you all as always! Remember, if you ever need someone to talk and/or rant to, hit up my Tumblr, I'm always looking for internet friends! My Tumblr is itsreallylaterightnow should be pretty easy to find me!
> 
> Song: Smother x Daughter

Chapter 16: I cant breathe  
Peter sat in front of Morgan, his spider-sense racing throughout his body as he blocked Morgan from the doorway. She was unharmed, yet terrified. Peter, on the other hand, was a bit worse for wear. He had gotten pretty solidly beat up due to his smart-ass comments as he tried to keep their attention off the young Stark.   
He could feel the men coming back in, and He pushed Morgan further against the wall. “I’ve got you, Mo. Just stay quiet and stay behind me, alright?”   
“Petey, I just wanna go home.” He could hear the dear in her voice as he reached back with his chained hand, squeezing her arm.   
“I know, I know. Don’t you worry, I’m going to get you home.”   
The door swung open, three large men walking into the room with a purpose. One of the men held a camera, and the other man held a dark oak box.   
“Turn it on, Mark.” The shorter of the men said as he set the box onto a table in the corner. The guy with the camera, Mark, clicked the camera on, and a light began flashing.   
“Looky here, Stark. We have your little kiddies, they look scared something awful.” He said as he walked the video camera up to the two kids. Peter stared at the device, trying to convey to Tony that he was blocking Morgan, that he was taking the brunt of everything to keep the young girl safe. “We need information Stark. The second you give it to us, we let them go. No questions asked.” The man swung his fist so quickly at Peter that the boy hardly had time to flinch before his head snapped to the left. He grunted, blinking away the stars. He felt Morgan gripping him tighter as he breathed through the pain in his jaw. “Tell us, who Spider-man is, and where we can find him, and we let them go. Until then, your boy is going to find it a little hard to breath.” Peter would’ve fought back, he could’ve gotten out in seconds, but he wouldn’t risk it with Morgan being there.   
One of the men grabbed the box open and pulled a thick, circular device out to it. The shorter man grabbed Peter’s head and yanked him forward so that his chains were taught against the wall. He heard clicking, then in seconds the collar-type device was around his throat. It was just tight enough to be uncomfortable as he sat back up.   
“This nice little device here, is going to get 1/4 an inch tighter every twenty minutes. Now, I know you’d hate to have your daughter see big brother choking to death.” They left the video on Peter until they turned the camera off and left the room.   
“Pe-Petey, are you okay?” Peter swallowed around the collar, his neck unable to expand as he turned to look down at his sister.   
“I’m fine Mo, we just have to wait on dad, alright?” Peter would’ve tried to break them out, but the room was solid cinderblock with one door. One exit was just too dangerous to get Morgan out.   
Peter knew it had been twenty minutes when he heard a whirling noise and everything got harder. His breaths began to wheeze, and Peter felt his hands begin to shake at the claustrophobia. He held onto Morgan’s hand again, needing some type of comfort to keep from keeping about Toomes and the building.   
When the next twenty minutes came around the men with the camera came into the room once more.  
“Oh, Stark, it is about to get a whole lot harder for this poor boy. I just think its about time that you give up the ghost and tell us where your web-slinging friend is.” The collar hissed and Peter found himself shaking. Every breath he took come out in a wretched wheezing sound as he lungs raced to find oxygen.   
He leaned his head back, hoping for some relief, but he felt his entire body beginning to shut down from the strain for breath. Morgan wrapped herself around Peter’s arm as the men left the room laughing.   
“Take it off- Petey, please take it off.” Her little lip was wobbling as she looked at the intense device.   
“I can’t, but Dad is coming.” His voice was choked and raspy. Peter kept his head laid back, breathing as best he could, awaiting the next twenty minutes with dread deep in his stomach.   
It happened too quick, the men coming back in with snarls plain on their faces. “Stark,” the man with the camera clicked his teeth. “He’s looking a little bit pale. I don’t know how much he can take before his windpipe gets crushed.”   
This time, the camera trained solely on Peter’s face, when the collar clicked he truly panicked. Peter reached up to grab at the collar, the chains stopping his arms before he could reach his neck.   
Peter began to spasm, struggling to find a way to get air past his wheezing throat. He could hear Morgan whimpering, but as long as no one was touching her he couldn’t focus souley on her.   
Peter could hardly pay attention as the men leaned towards him, taunting and grabbing at his face. They began to wail on him, causing every breath to be worse as he choked to gasp from the pain. He could hear Morgan crying, but the blood rush in his head was too much. The men continued taunting him as they waited for the next tightening of the device.   
He wanted to cry, to rip and tear, he was praying that Tony would get there, that he would at least get Morgan out before she had to watch Peter choke to death.   
When the time came around, Peter knew this would be close to the last time he would be fully conscious. The clicking came back, and this time, it was like breathing through a straw. He struggled, tilting his head back, his entire body shaking as Peter leaned against the wall bonelessly.   
He faded in and out of awareness, his lips and arms going numb from lack of oxygen. He swore he could hear people yelling as his head fell limply on his chest. ‘Please pass out, God-just let me pass out.’ He thought to himself as his chest began screaming in pain.  
He felt something new on his neck, and Peter began struggling, his entire body shaking with fear. No more, please no more. The hiss came, and Peter’s eyes opened wide in panic.   
Tony sat in front of him, panic laced across his face as Peter’s breaths were completely cut off. “Hang on! God, Peter, hang on!” Peter’s arms and legs jerked, his chest spasming, black spots began melding together, and he knew it was finally coming. This was it. At least Tony was there.   
Then a release. The black band on his neck falling to the ground as Peter’s vision blacked out, arms catching him as he fell forward. “I’ve got you. Someone get me the oxygen mask now!” Someone was wrapping a blanket around Peter’s shoulders as he began to cough violently. He had been choking the air down too quickly as he leaned against Tony.  
“M-Mo-“ He coughed again and Tony hushed him.  
“We got Morgan, Steve is already taking her outside. You just hang on, take some deep breaths, alright.” Tony took the oxygen mask and began to pull it onto Peter’s face.  
He snapped his head back, eyes wide as he brought his free hands up in front of his face, his chest continuing to spasm as he coughed, trying his best to breath.   
“Hey, hey, Kid! Its just oxygen, its going to help! Just breath, okay? Don’t fight me, just relax and breath.” Peter sat back, his body counting to shake as he allowed the mask to be pulled on his fac- and sweet relief came flooding into his lungs. The oxygen being pushed into his body as he gripped the mask closer to his face, pressing it greedily to his mouth. He felt arms around his back, then he was weightless. Being carried towards the car they had waiting outside of the wearhouse they had been trapped in.   
Morgan jumped into his lap the second Tony slid the two of them into the front seat. She hugged Peter, who mindlessly wrapped the blanket around her as well before he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, ignoring the worried looks he got from Steve and Happy. Morgan was safe, he was safe, and he could breath. Life was pretty good.


	18. Chapter 17: No Not Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this chapter was such a pleasure and pain to write. I am immensely proud of it, but it was so sad to do. I hope you all enjoy this. It is completely taken from Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan so prepare yourselves for sadness
> 
> Song: Pretty Bird x Crooked Still

Chapter 17: Not Without You  
Peter stood outside the lake house, his chest heaving with adrenaline. MJ stared at him, her dark eyes sharing the same expression Peter knew he was wearing. An expression that said ‘its finally over’. Tony and Natasha stood by the cabin, trying to fix up the machine that Tony had pulled together to send the Weeping Angels back to where they came from. Peter grabbed MJ, pulling her into a tight hug. Pepper and Morgan had been hiding out inside when the battle started, and Peter knew they would be pulling together some type of snack for the people who had been fighting. It was lucky for Peter and Tony that Nat and MJ had been at the house with them.   
It had been a relaxing weekend before the angels had shown up, a curse from one of Dr. Strange’s enemies. The sorcerer was around back somewhere, dealing with the last of the monsters. It had been terrifying, the angels had sent MJ back in time, Peter and the others having the go chase after her, the two of them jumping from the top of a building in order to bring the angels down. It had worked. Sure, It had been absolutely terrifying, but if he were going to die with anyone, it would have to be his fiancee.   
“Sorry, kid. I figured the wedding planning weekend would be a fun time, not an absolute disaster.” Tony quipped from the porch with Natasha. Peter could see Strange walking back towards them, as he pulled MJ into a tight hug, kissing her.   
“That’s alright, at least all of those creepy looking things are gone.” MJ said as Peter took her hand, about to lead her to the porch. MJ heard something behind her, letting Peter’s hand slip from hers as she turned back towards the woods. Peter took a few more steps, hearing MJ behind him so he didn’t worry about her.   
Then his spidey-sense tingled. “Michelle, stop!” Stephen’s voice cut through the air, and Peter spun around, aiming his web shooter at Michelle already, a cry on his tongue as she turned to look at him, the two making eye contact with one another before she blinked away, an angel standing behind her. It was crippled, cracked and sad, but strong enough to take her away.   
“Tony!” He heard the man running up behind him, Peter’s eyes welling up with tears.   
“Where the hell did that come from?” Tony asked as he, Natasha, and Stephen raced to stand behind the distraught young adult.   
“It’s a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it.”Peter shook his head, terror shrinking into his stomach as he stared, with fury at the angel.   
“Where’s MJ?” Stephen looks at the angel, putting off breaking the news to the teen before he sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Peter. I’m so, so sorry.” Peter shook his head fervently.  
“No. No, we can just go get him with you magic. One more paradox”  
“We would rip this reality apart and I-” Peter cut him.  
“No, thats not true. I don’t believe you.” He couldn’t do it. Peter couldn’t lose MJ.  
“Pete, its true.” Tony’s voice was ridden with emotions as he walked closed to Peter, but the young man took a few steps towards the angel.  
“Peter, what are you doing?”   
“The Angel, it can send me back to Michelle, right?” Tony shook his head, distraught at the mere idea of what Peter was suggesting.  
“What are you talking about,”Tony grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him back towards the lake house. “Back away from the angel. Come back to the house! We’ll figure something out!” He said, his voice raising as he did everything he could to convince the boy to come with him.   
“The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to her?” Peter asked Strange, not looking away from the monster.   
“I don’t know. Nobody knows.” Tony said matter-of-factly as he stood behind Peter’s shoulder once more.  
“But it’s my best shot, yeah?” He asked again, needing an answer. He had to have an answer. He couldn’t do this without MJ. Not this life, it wasn’t possible without her. Tony raised his hands in an attempt to stop Peter.  
“No!” He yelled, Peter couldn’t possibly be thinking that this was okay.  
“Tony, shut up! Yes, yes it is!” Stephen yelled from behind Peter, knowing the there was no other way for him to be with the girl.  
“Peter!” He could feel panic welling in his chest. This couldn’t happen.  
“Well, then I just have to blink, right?” Peter’s voice was thick with emotion, sobs threatening to take over his words.  
“No!” Tony cried over the tears racing down his face.  
“It’ll be fine, I know it will. I’ll-I’ll be with her, like I should be. Me and MJ, together. Tony.” Peter holds his hand out behind him, taking his mentor’s hand in his own.   
“Stop it! Just- just stop it!”   
“You look after them! Morgan, and Ned, and May, you be strong and you look after them.” He spoke around the tears. Trying to build up the courage to do what he needed to.   
“You are creating fixed time.” Stephen said matter-of-factly.  
“I will never be able to see you again!” Tony emphasized.   
“I’ll be fine, I’ll be with her.” Tony sobbed this time, unable to hold back the terror and pain inside him.  
“Peter, please. Just - come back into the house. Come on, Underoos, please!” He begged. Tony Stark did not often beg, but he couldn’t do anything else right now.  
“Tony,” He took a deep breath. Tony had Pepper and Morgan. He knew it would be hard for the older man, he knew he would grieve, but Peter had to do this. He turned on his heels, staring into the older man’s dark, distraught eyes. “Goodbye.”   
Tony collapsed to his knees, sobbing. “No!” He held his hands up as if he could rip Peter back through time itself. “No!” 

It had been three months since Peter and MJ had been blinked back in time. Tony stood at his kitchen counter, staring at the picture of him and Peter that sat on top of the shelf. He heard a knock at the door, and he turned, walking towards it, brushing the sadness back.   
Stephen Strange stood at the door, looking sad but determined. “Strange.”  
“Stark. I have something for you, I never thought anything of it, its been in my sanction for years, but I realized the other day, well- I realized it was written for you.” Stephen handed Tony a letter, and the latter creased his brows.   
“What are you talking about, Strange?”   
“Just read it, you’ll understand.” He said before opening a portal and stepping back into the city. Tony turned, walking back into the house before he tossed the dishrag onto the counter. Tony slid onto the couch, hearing Morgan and Pepper playing together upstairs as he unfolded the letter that he had been given. 

Letter written by Peter Parker.   
Hello, Mr. Stark.  
And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, MJ and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And, above all else, know that I will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone, you won't know what to do for a long time and you might be lonely, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Tony. Don’t push away Pepper and Morgan. Hug them for me. Tell them I love them. Tell the world that Spider-man is doing exactly what he needs to be doing saving people somewhere that need him more. And do one more thing for me. Never forget all of the amazing times we had together. Because they were amazing. They were the best of times.


	19. Chapter 18: I'd Rather Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dudes. I will be finishing this but its DEFINEttly gonna carry over into Nov. Lol. I'm sorry guys, I really tried, but I am full time in college, I'm working two jobs, volunteering twice a week, babysitting outside of my other work, and trying to have something of a social life, so please excuse me! On a high note, I came out of my first set of college mid-terms with all A's! Yay! So, enjoy this piece! Also, I am about to pick up my piece titled "Saturn" again, and I am stoked! It's one of my favorite pieces and I am so excited to get to the whumpy fluff of the last several chapters!
> 
> Song: The Stable Song x Gregory Alan Isakov

Peter leaned against the car window, cutting his eyes over to look at Tony who was tapping away on his Starkpad. It had been a rough couple of days between the two. Peter had, according to Tony, “put your life into danger” and “completely reckless and stupid, Peter!” He huffed, wanting more than anything for the tense silence to be done away with. It had been a fire, and there had been less than a minute before FRIDAY had estimated the building’s collapsed. Peter had only gotten a little stuck under the beam as her threw the girls from the building to Tony. He had been fine and the burns had healed within a couple of hours along with the broken ribs. 

“Are you gonna talk to me today, or are we doing the silent treatment again?” Tony rolled his eyes as Peter tucked his arms across his chest. 

“Pete, we got through our yelling match, I’m working.” Tony’s answer was so short and quippy that Peter reached over and hit the button to turn the pad off. Tony looked at the kid incredulously. “What the hell, Peter?” 

“You can’t do this! We got out argument out, but that should be it! You cannot just shut down and block me out, Mr. Stark!” Tony huffed and stared the teen straight in the eyes. 

“Fine. Let’s talk about this after we get done meeting up with Steve alright. God, I don’t need both of these stresses on my plate today.” Tony slipped on a pair of sunglasses as Happy pulled the car over. Steve had been on an undercover mission that Tony wouldn’t bother to tell Peter about. But, he had forced his way into the car, needed to talk things out with Tony. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back.” Peter just watched as the man climbed out of the car, walking towards a small cafe, his and Cap’s meetup point. 

Peter sat in the car for several minutes, his eyes staring at the blank ceiling above him when his skin began to crawl. Something’s wrong. He thought as he threw off his seat belt, tapping his web shooters together to activate them. Happy called out to him, but Peter was already climbing up the side of the building. He would be stupid to go straight in the front doors, but no one would expect Spiderman to be here at this time. 

Peter slipped the cap off the AC vent and dove in headfirst climbing through layers of dust as he made his way down. He pushed Claustrophobia from his mind, unable think about the tight walls and homecoming. He could hear voices. A sarcastic-sounding Mr. Stark and some gruff, angry mumbles. 

Peter crawled until he could see through the grate of one of the vents. He could see Tony, standing on some type of trap-board in the floor and several men around him holding keys. He looked closer before his blood ran cold. It was a bomb, with an active timer. Tony was standing on a shifting plate, and if the weight were released the bomb would go off. 

Peter moved back, careful not to make a single noise as he peeled the grate from its resting place. He slid it out of his way and aimed his webshooter. If he could get the remote and knock the guys out, him and Mr. Stark could figure out the bomb together.

It took one thwip of his wrist and the remote was tucked into the air vent. In second Peter had leapt from the ceiling and had both men unconscious and webbed to the ground. He had been so panicked that he didn’t even care if they had seen his face. 

“Get out!” He heard from behind him and Peter turned to look at Tony incredulously. 

“What a nice was to say, ‘thanks for saving my life, Peter!” The boy yelled after him, rushing up to the older man. He quickly ran up to Tony, looking at where the man was standing. Peter clicked his watch before speaking, “Karen, tell Happy to have an emergency evac of a two block radius within five minutes.”

“No.” He quickly looked up, never having heard the man speaking with such a harsh voice. “You get out of here, right now. Call Rhodey, but I swear to God if you stay in this room-“ Sweat dripped from Tony’s forehead, and Peter caught the rapid heart rate and slight shaking of his hands. He was terrified. 

“Yeah, I’d rather die.” Peter said. “Besides, You and I both know that Rhodey is out of country, and you can’t stand on this plate forever. Now, how do I unwire it?” Peter knelt down, trying to look under the tile Tony was on to no avail.

“You can-you can’t. These things can’t be unwired because there is no way for you to reach under there! Now leave!” Peter just ignored Tony.

Peter looked down, it had been roughly four minutes since he contacted Happy. He stood, taking a chair from the abandoned cafe and with as much force as he could threw it out the window. The glass shattered and Peter hopped onto the window sill. He began webbing a net between the cafe and the building next to him, a safety net. He used a web above the net as well, hoping that when the explosion ripped through the cafe this would somehow catch some of the debris. He rushed back to Tony, the man still screaming at him to leave before he attached a web around the man’s waist. 

“Alright, take a deep breath.” 

“Peter! Stop!” He aimed the rest of the web at the top of the window, hoping that the pulley system he had set up would work like he had planned. 

“Three-“

“Get out!”

“Two!” Peter readied himself, adrenaline racing. 

“Kid- please!” Tony’s voice ached with panic.

Peter gave a sharp pull, at the same time he jumped behind Tony, yanking them both forward towards the window. 

He felt the ripple of heat on his back, the pain of glass shredding his skin, but Tony was safely tucked in front of him. They hit the net full force, and Peter felt something slam into his skull-  
******  
When he woke up, Peter felt his entire head swimming with pain. He heard voices from under the water, and light began to seep through the waves, bubbles floating to the surface with him. Peter opened his eyes as he broke the surface, worried faces stretching above him. He heard the wailing of a siren and he felt the stinging of a needle. 

“T’ny?” The man slumped backwards with relief. 

“Thank God.” Peter felt his hand being gripped tightly. “You can’t do that again kid!” Peter grunted at the pain in his head before he felt a squeeze. “We gotcha. Your web spider-catcher things worked pretty well. One stray brick to the back of the head, you got a nasty concussion, and some glass in your back, but you’ll be healed in a few days.” Peter nodded. But stopped, seeing the tears in the man’s eyes. “You, Sam, and I are about to have a long talk about self-preservation, kid.” Peter sighed. 

“I c’nt-“ Peter felt emotions curling into his chest, maybe it was the concussion, maybe it was just fear. “I can’t lose anyone else, Tony. Not again.” He felt Tony lean forward, kissing his forehead. 

“I know, kid. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all, please remember that if you ever need anything my dm's are open on Tumblr at itsreallylaterightnow hugs and kisses!


	20. Chapter 19: Freaking Thermoregulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters back to back? Can I get a "Hell yeah!?" ANywhoooo please enjoy :) I loved writing this one! 
> 
> song: Slow It Down x The Lumineers

Freaking Thermoregulation:

Of freaking course. Of course Tony and Peter were locked into the back of a refrigerated sixteen-wheeler. Of course it was summer so neither of them had on any type of jacket. Of course they didn’t have any type of cell service. Of course. 

Peter sat opposite of Tony who was busy trying to find a way to open the door, with no luck. It had been about ten minutes and Peter was already starting to shiver, his teeth chattering together as he breathed in the sharp air, his lungs stinging with annoyance. 

“I’m gonna figure this out kid, just stand up and start walking around, keep your blood pumping.” Peter, annoyance evident in his movements shakily stood, trying to ignore the way the cold seemed to leak straight to his bones. 

He walked around the room, thinking about the first time he noticed a difference in his ability to thermoregulate was the first winter after the spider bite. He had noticed that he needed more jackets to stay warm, every single classroom below seventy degrees had his teeth chattering. Then he had been out on patrol, one of the first genuinely colds nights of the year, and his lips had turned blue by the time he realized something was really wrong with him. Since then, he and Tony had accommodated his clothing. He had sweaters with built in heaters, and they had upgraded his suit to do his thermoregulating for him, keeping his body temperature just right. 

He didn’t have either of those things in here, and they both knew it. Peter’s feet and hands had started going numb by the time that Tony began feeling the cold. He knew Tony was worried about the rapid escalation of what they knew would become hypothermia. 

It hadn’t been long but Peter had to sit down, his body was shivering so harshly that he could hardly manage to keep himself upright. Tony turned, watching him plop himself against the side of the cooler. Peter felt Tony watching him, he blinked, and Tony was sitting beside him, wrapping his arms around Peter. He immediately leaned into the man’s warmth. 

“God, this is pathetic.” He muttered against his chattering teeth. Tony shook his head.

“No, it’s not. You can’t help what that freaky bite did to you. You just keep those doe eyes open, and we will call it even.” Peter nodded against Tony’s neck. “Why don’t you tell me a story? Keep that brain of yours working.” Tony said as he wrapped and arm around the boy, rubbing his hands up and down in order to bring warmth into the kid.

“Um- okay.” His teeth chattered, chopping up his words as he began speaking. “Well, y’know one time, MJ and I- so y’know how we both do SGA? Well, MJ and I were using the gold cart at school to take some gatorade to the football team-part of our service project thing- and we had already dropped it off, and I was driving and then - so then we were going down this hill, and I decided to see how fast we could- how fast we could go, because I dunno - I guess I like adrenaline, well we went down the first hill, and it was like - really, really steep Mr. Stark. So, we hit a gravel service road on our way to the second hill, and I knew that we were going way to fast, and so, well, I wasn’t thinking that great, and MJ was screaming, but I slammed on the break-” Peter cut himself off, chuckling at the memory as his hands continued to shake. “Well, then- when you put the breaks all the way down on golf cart’s, the parking break comes on- so the wheels locked up, and we skidded- and I’ve never known golf cart to fly before, but we spun like four times on two wheels, and MJ bruised my arm holding on to me so tightly. But we left marks on the soccer field so we gut in school suspension, but honestly- it was so worth it.” Peter smiled fondly at the memory, MJ hadn’t let him forget the time he almost killed her for months, actually she might still not forgive him. But they smiled about it every single time. 

Peter took a deep, shaking breath as he scooted in closer to Tony. Peter sighed. “T’ny, I’m gettin’ really tired.” He mumbled, the shivers so violent now that he was visibly shaking. 

“I know-I know, kiddo. Just hang in there. Why don’t you walk another lap?” Tony stood, pulling Peter to his feet. The boy stood clumsily. 

“Think ‘m gonna throw up.” He grumbled, holding a hand up to his head. “M’ dizzy.” Tony cursed quietly as he began to make Peter walk. The farther they walked, the more Peter stumbled and began to slowly slide down to the floor. Tony tucked them both back to the ground, disliking how fast the boy’s heart rate and breathing were. Tony himself was still only in the shivering phase. Sure he was uncomfortable, but he could last for hours like this. The kid, he was already coming into the moderate stages of hypothermia, and Tony was freaking out about it. 

Tony began telling Peter all sorts of stories as the two huddled together to preserve body heat. He told him stories about Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and all of the avengers. He told him stories about when Tony himself was in college, and the two laughed softly together. It wasn’t until Peter stopped shivering that fear hit him in the gut. 

Tony sat up, leaning towards the kid violently. “Hey, you keep those drowsy eyes awake, they know we aren’t home yet, they’ll be looking for us. You and I both know that Happy won’t just let us freeze to death, he takes his job very seriously.” Peter furrowed his brows.

“Mr. St’rk? Wha’ wha’s goin’ -n?” Tony bit his lip. But Peter just stared at him with glazed over eyes. All he knew was that he was really cold, and Tony was there, and that meant that they were safe, so maybe if he took a nap he would get warm really soon.

A hand tapped his face roughly, and Peter. Forced his eyes open. “Hey, you keep awake. We aren’t doing this. Nah-ah. Absolutely not. You keep those eyes on me, Parker.” Peter opened his head. This was Tony’s serious voice. He had to obey when Tony used his serious voice. 

“Yes, yes you do have to obey, and this is my serious voice.” Oh, he had said that out loud. 

Tony felt himself starting to get fatigue, but he pushed it away. He was here to keep Peter alive until they found them. Tony kept his hands running up and down the boy’s arms. He stopped when Peter began pushing himself away from Tony. He furrowed his brows. 

“What’s up, kid?” Peter shook his head, staring down at his shirt before grabbing the hem and beginning to pull it over his head. Tony reached a hand out and stopped him. “Woah, hey-hello, crazy? It’s like 30 degrees in here, keep your clothes on.” Peter mumbled something about being hot, but the older man just ignored him, pulling the kid back to his side. He rested his head on Peter’s before whispering, “just hang in there.” 

Tony had only closed his eyes for a second when he jerked himself back into an upright position.   
He looked at Peter and felt his heart rate racing. 

“Kid! Hey, no- no, no, no, no, no, no.” Tony pulled the boy’s face upright, the closed eyes and blue-tinged lips gnawing at his throat. “Open your eyes- Peter, Peter- open your eyes!” The boy stired, faintly, and the slow heart rate that Tony felt had his own speeding up. It was going to be too late.

His heart leapt for joy when he saw brown iris’ looking at him, under half-opened eyelids. “T’n?” God, the kid sounded so exhausted. “M’ s’rr-y” The kid’s head went limp in his hands, eyes still open. 

“No-hey- hey, stay with me, stay with me- you stay with me.” He forced as much effort as he could through the tears choking him.

“L’ve yo-” And his eyes slipped shut. Tony rubbed and tapped and yelled. Anything to wake up the limp teenager. He didn’t notice when light streamed into the room. He didn’t notice when arms were pulling him away, he struggled, kicking weakly.

“Tony, hang on, hang on! Let Bucky and Rhodes get him. We got you-we got you.” He was helped, or forced depending on who you asked, out of the back of the truck. A bus waiting with two beds, and Bruce and Helen Cho. Steve helped Tony into the medical vehicle, Bruce immediately taking over, sticking him with an IV (Warm fluids- is what Bruce said they were, but Tony didn’t care.” Because here came Bucky, carrying Peter’s limp, blue-tinged body. 

Tony was given a blanket and a warm cup of tea, but his eyes were only on Peter. Helen gave him an IV and they put an oxygen mask over his face, “warm O2, it’ll help his lung warm up easier.” A voice by him said, but Tony just watched and shivered. He watched as heating pads were laid over the boy’s chest as blankets were piled on. 

“Get the hemodialysis machine, start warming his blood.” Tony stopped, sure that he had heard wrong. 

“In cases of severe hypothermia we use that machine and extract a little bit of blood at a time, warming it and re-inserting it into the patient, warming the body up quicker than normal, but not with too much speed.” The voice explained again. Oh, it was Rhodes, who was placing heating pads on top of Tony’s chest and under his back. 

Tony doesn’t know how long it took, but eventually the commotion stopped and he saw Cho sit back, wiping her forehead of sweat. The heat of the Bus felt great to Tony and Peter, but everyone else looked like they were dying. 

“He’s stable, Tony. So, you just lay back and relax, please. He will wake up soon, and sure he will feel cold for the next week probably, but you’re both going to be fine.” Cho smiled at him kindly as Tony nodded, laying back against the warm pillow but not taking his eyes off Peter. 

He fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor.


	21. Chapter 20: Its Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boys, happy Whumptober in November! I have really been loving doing this! And plan to be done with it before Thanksgiving (Hopefully much sooner than that so I can start working on Saturn again! 
> 
> Song: Landfill x Daughter

It’s Stuck

Peter held Morgan to his chest laughing as the two of them went through the toy store together, the two of them messing around in a toy store. Pepper and Tony had needed to run do a conference call in the car, so Peter had offered to run Morgan into the nearest toy store to keep her occupied. Plus, they had a new star wars lego collection that he really wanted to see. 

It had been about thirty minutes of looking at stuffed animals when Peter’s watch buzzed. “Alrighty, Mo. Its about time to head out. Dad wants us to run out and grab pizza on our way to the tower.” Morgan nodded turning towards him, a stuffed penguin in her hands. Peter smirked, scooping the girl up. “Let’s head downstairs and we can buy your peng-wang.” He teased as he walked towards the escalator. They were slowly being carried down the moving stairs when he pricked his head up, hugging the tiny Stark tighter. She squirmed a bit, but he didn’t budge. 

“Petey-“ He shushed her looking around as they got closer to the ground floor. Peter pressed a button on his watch when his Spidey Sense exploded full force. He began to run down the stairs as fast as he could. He saw a man standing by the glass doors. He was staring the two of them down before he turned, bolting from the door. Peter sprinted towards the door, seeing Tony racing from the car outside. Peter knew that whatever was about to happen, they weren’t going to make it out. 

He tucked Morgan down, pulling his jacket around her face, encompassing her body best he could when he felt the blast. The two were thrown sideways through the air. Peter twisted mid-air, bracing himself to land over Morgan without crushing her. 

They hit the desk, Peter felt ribs snapping, something heavy fell-dust was everywhere. Peter coughed, his head ringing in pain. He heard sniffles under him, and Peter looked up from where his head had been tucked. “Mo, you okay?” He felt her little head nodding and he sighed in relief. He was uncomfortable, and the space was tight, but they were going to be fine. He heard Tony yelling something, but the ringing hadn’t left his ears yet and he couldn’t think. Peter turned looking through the small space. They had been pushed up against the front desk, a concrete beam and chunks of ceiling that had fallen. They had just enough space for Peter to prop himself up on his elbows. Morgan was still holding her stuffed toy, looking up at Peter with wide eyes, full of tears. He was gonna kill the man that did this to them. 

“Pete! Can you hear me?” He perked up, opening his mouth to speak before he turned his head, coughing out the dust that had gathered in his throat.

“We’re here!” He called. “We’re okay!” He heard Tony cursing in relief. 

“Alright, I’m gonna get you guys out, just don’t move around too much, alright? It’s not super stable in here.” Peter agreed and positioned Morgan under him. 

“Dad’s almost here, just hold in there for a bit.” 

“I’m not scared, Petey.” He smirked.

“Yeah, I know.” Peter heard movement to the left of the large beam when a small hole was formed. Light beamed into their small space, and Peter sighed in relief. “I’m gonna hand Mo out, then I’ll crawl.” Tony looked worried but Peter just began to pull Morgan over his body, away from the desk and to the small opening. Tony’s hands reached in, and he pulled the small girl out. Peter felt a weight fall off his shoulders. Morgan was safe, and that is all he needed. 

He turned onto his stomach, and began towards the opening. He heard screaming, someone yelling his name. His head was killing him, something wet trailing down his face. Cracking, crumbling overhead. He saw Tony running towards him, then something heavy was falling. A sharp pain stung through his head-

“-eter! Pete! Answer me kid, please!” He groaned, choking. Pain. He felt a sharp, aching pain spiraling up his leg like electricity. 

“Ony?” He coughed out as he tried to wiggle out of the immense pressure on his waist. He heard digging by his head, and then there was light bursting into his eyes, and Peter cried out, choking on his breath. He felt hands on his face, his face? Something on his chest, and breathing was hard. Something was hard. Something was heavy, and he couldn’t breathe. 

“Kid, hang on! I’m gonna get it off of you.” Peter looked up, coughing, forcing what little air was in his lungs out, he heard gurgling, and began to panic, unable to get a breath back in. “Dammit! C’mon, c’mon, Pete!” He felt a hand on his head, turning it to the side. Something metallic melted off his tongue, running to the ground as Peter’s lungs struggled for air. “FRIDAY call Bruce!” In the background Peter could hear the ironman suit whirling to life. Everything is just fine. “Hey! Don’t you dare close your eyes, Parker! You look at me!” He could hear the desperation in Tony’s voice, but he was so tired, and he couldn’t breath-something was bright, something was yelling- someone. BREATHE! He couldn’t- he couldn’t breathe! Please, God air! 

Then the weight on his chest was lifted, and Peter was turning, coughing, lungs coming up his throat as hands turned him to the side. “Hang on, just hang on Kid!” He felt hands grabbing him, then he was falling, struggling! “Be still, kid. It’s me, just - God, just be still!” Peter leaned into the metal around him, relaxing into the hold around him. He felt wind whipping around him, but he began to squirm, unable to breathe. He was back under the rubble and he couldn’t breathe! “Damnit, FRI, put everything we can into the thrusters!” Peter felt liquid coming up his throat as he coughed, lights sparked in his vision. He felt himself being placed onto something soft, then air was being forced into his lungs, and pain, there was so much pain in his body, and he was being held down - please just let me pass out! And the universe listened as darkness engulfed him. 

Beeping. Hands. Holding. Pressure on his chest, an anvil sitting on his chest, breathes being forced into his body. Peter shuddered, a cool hand on his forehead, something about sedatives, cool stinging pain in his arm, darkness. 

This time when Peter woke up he felt a peace, and painless drug induced lightness about him. There was a heavy weight on his hand, and when Peter looked down, past the tube in his throat, his heart grew a size seeing Tony Stark with his head on the hospital bed, and his hand wrapped around Peter’s. Peter squeezed his hand lightly, and Tony stirred. Then, the older man seemed to realized what had happened and he sat up like he had been shocked, eyes worried.

“Hey, kid, you feeling okay? You need more pain meds?” Peter shook his head ever so slightly and Tony relaxed, running a hand through his curls. “We should be able to get you off the drugs and the tube out of your throat soon, alright? You had- God, kid, both your lungs collapsed and it was really touch and go for a while. But, you’re healing is kicking in, so you just lay there and relax for a while.” Peter blinked sluggishly as Tony turned on a Star Wars movie in the background as Peter held onto the man’s hand once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me! Love you all!


	22. Chapter 21: Do You Know CPR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this chapter... I hated writing it, I hated how it turned out. If this is the first chapter of mine you ever read, please ignore it. I just needed to get it posted. Also, I'm doing the Irondad fit exchange, and I finished one of the works I'm doing for it! I cannot wait to post them, so be holding for those. 
> 
> Song: Michigan x Milk Carton Kids
> 
> so not all of these songs lyrically match up, but I think they fit the feel for some chapters, I hope you guys enjoy me putting the songs up on here. I love to listen to music while I write and read, and I hope that if you feel the same way that you listen to the songs I suggest :)

Do you know CPR?  
Peter smiled at Natasha as the she tossed him a marsh mellow. It was Thanksgiving week, and Tony had called all Avengers and family to the lake house in order to celebrate. It had been a week full of bonfires, monopoly, movie marathons, and drinking hot chocolate. It was a rare event for the avengers to be together without a raging battle going on. Morgan had been living the high-life playing with the Barton’s kids. Peter snuggled under the blanket he and Nat had been sharing as they stuck their marsh mellows over the flames. Hearing the soft song playing from the speaker had Peter more relaxed than he had been in months. MIT was hard, not being in New York was hard, and not seeing May or the Starks was hard. It was worth it, he was already ahead in courses, and due to graduate two years earlier than normal students, but this was exactly what he needed. 

Rhodey was teasing Tony, as the latter cuddled up to Pepper trying to steal a sip from her hot chocolate. Steve, Bucky, and Sam had been arguing about something for the past hour, light-hearted tones and laughter running through the jabs. Clint and Laura had been playing with the kids for hours at Morgan’s playground. In general, it had been the perfect week of time all together, fooling around, joking, and being a family. So, of course, something would go wrong. 

Tony was squeezing Pepper’s hand when he heard a scream, and the sound of glass breaking. No, not talking about glass, it was the ice! Tony was on his feet, Steve right behind him as he raced to the lake’s edge. Clint was holding a frantic looking Morgan, as Tony caught his eye.

“Peter shoved her off the ice! We didn’t see her walking on it until it was too late!” Tony was already heading to the edge of the lake, pulling his sweater off violently. 

“Cap, be ready!” And he dove into the water, diving straight down, he looked through the water, the murk blocking his view. Tony had to physically restrain himself from gasping at the freezing water, his hands grabbing around the water. Panic was hitting every inch of Tony’s chest. 

He touched something soft, and Tony recoiled, before plunging his hands into the fabric of the Kid’s shirt. Tony’s feet, albeit numb, hit the ground of the lake and he pushed up as hard as he could. They were close to the surface when Tony’s head hit a block of ice and he panicked, his lungs getting tight as he realized they had floated down from the opening where Peter had fallen through, the limp kid in his hands and pressure in his lungs had him slamming his fist into the the ice above him. 

Just as Tony was about to run out of breath, a metallic, cylinder hit beside his head. Arms ripped Tony from the ice, and he began gasping for air. He coughed and sputtered as he was pulled to the edge of the ice. Tony began to panic, not hearing Peter doing the same as him. 

Someone deposited Tony on the ground and he rolled, finding Peter and his heart stopped. The kid looked dead. His hair slicked back and soaking wet, body still, lips blue, and eyes sealed shut. Tony began to crawl towards him, his body shaking from the cold. 

“Tones, stay back, let Steve and Buck help him.” Rhodey pulled a blanket from Peppers hands and wrapped it around Tony. He watched as Bucky provided two rescue breaths as Steve began chest compressions. Bucky held Peter’s head back, opening his airway best he could. Tony shuffled closer, grasping the kid’s hand. 

“Come on Pete!” Bucky provided two more breaths, and Steve began compressions when Peter began gurgling, hands immediately flipped him onto his side, and Tony watched as water began to come from the kid’s lungs. Peter hacked and sputtered, Steve’s hands rubbing circles on the teen’s back as he worked to start the boy’s circulation again. Peter groaned as Bucky began to pull the boy’s sweatshirt off of him before Bruce was wrapping a dry blanket on his shoulders. 

“Just take a minute, kid. You’re alright.” Steve said as he began to sit Peter up. 

“M’rgan okay?” He asked, his voice scratchy. Tony just chuckled, pulling the shivering teen into his arms. 

“She’s fine, let’s get you dry and we can have a cuddle night on the couch.” Tony kissed the shaking boy’s head as emotions choked him up. “Thank you, Pete.”


	23. Chapter 22: Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I arrive home! I have just gotten sick, I'm working on my original work, I am working on the ironed fic exchange, I need to finish Saturn, and I have about a millions works to do oh jeez! So remain patient with me! I may put this on the back burner for a bit, but I WILL finish this! It has been my goal to never leave a WIP undone. I will always finish my works, you guys just gotta hang with me!
> 
> song: Jimmy Sparks x The Lumineers

Video:

He woke up with vomit coming up his throat. Peter turned his head, vomiting onto the concrete beside him. His head was driving him absolutely mad. Peter groaned and winced his eyes open, blinking hard several times. He had been drugged enough to know the exact feeling of narcotics running through his veins.

Peter leaned his head back, frowning at the fact that he had been leaned up against the wall. A very large, cold concrete wall. He looked around, furrowing his brows at the walls all around him. It was a floor-to-cieling concrete room. There was a long, thin hallway- a solid concrete wall on the left and the wall to the right turned to both sides. Like a… like a maze? 

He pushed himself up, ignoring the nausea and dizziness as he used the wall to steady him. Peter was in his normal, day-to-day school clothes. He couldn’t remember anything outside of the bell ringing to let school out for the day. Peter began to walk, examining the walls as he went. There was nothing. No doors, no windows, everything was concrete. 

“Come onnnnn- I just, one normal week! Someone could just let me live one normal week of my life.” He grumbled as he looked left and right at the end of the hallway. Both halls went a ways down, with multiple openings off of each side. Pete dropped his head into his hands, grimacing at the grumbling of his stomach. He always went straight to Mr. Dumar’s to get food after school before patrol, and he hadn’t eaten or drank anything in a couple hours, God knows how long he’d been unconscious. He and Tony had realized, earlier that summer, that he needed to drink more water than the average person. With the amount of exertion that he let out spidering around, his body needed the extra hydration. Peter already felt a dry mouth, and he smacked his lips. 

I guess I just need to work my way out of this one. Turning the corner to the right. He had heard something about always turning right and you’d find the exit? That would work right? 

*****

Tony ripped at the cuffs holding him to the chair, cursing. He had woken up, annoyed and nauseous. And tied to a chair. Well, hand-cuffed. That wasn’t the problem. He was in a type of viewing room, like a scientist watching a lab rat. And there, on a flat screen tv, was live video footage of Peter, confused and sick, wandering around aimlessly through the maze. The kid was only taking right turns, and Tony knew what he was thinking. A common thought about always turning right, but what the kid couldn’t see, was that the walls were shifting. Opening and closing, the kid never stood a chance. They were in some kind of warehouse, and Tony knew that this was going to be bad. He couldn’t remember anything beside the fact that he was meant to be picking the kid up from school, then everything went dark. Whatever drugs they had knocked them out with had done it’s job. 

Tony watched as Peter turned another corner, and another wall shifted. The kid turned to his left, and puked up whatever was left in his stomach. He watched the boy grip at his abdomen, knowing the hunger pains he would be feeling at this point would be major. The time to the left of the screen in front of Tony said 9 pm. It had been six hours since they had been taken, and sure Tony was hungry, but he could last days longer than Peter without substance. 

Tony wanted nothing more than to rip out of the hand cuffs and get the two of them out of there, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that Steve and Rhodey would find him soon. 

Tony jerked awake, and felt bile at the back of his throat. He looked around wildly, and grimaced. He hadn’t meant to leave Peter to wander around aimlessle-

Peter!

Tony sat forward, his eyes finding the screen and seeing Peter. Oh, God. The kid was leaned against the wall, unmoving. His face was slack and Tony needed to get him out! Tony yanked and pulled, doing anything he could to get out of the restraints! 

Suddenly Peter sat up, rubbing his head and looking around in a daze. Tony watched him use the wall to stand, obviously too weak to do it alone. His heart ached as the kid walked, stumbling, and using the concrete beside him to keep his balance. 

*****

Peter felt   
As time went on, his heart rate became faster alongside his breathing, and Peter began stumbling over his feet as though he had never walked before. Confusion rang through his head, and he tried to peel his eyes open wider. He turned right for the umpteenth time, and suddenly he was sliding down a wall, his body feeling so hot, and warm liquid running down his chin. Peter felt his nose and winced, leaning back, his body limp. He needed- Tony? Tony. Just, someone give him Tony, please. 

Peter closed his eyes, the swaying of the room making him want to throw up again. Peter began to think about Tony, the work that they were going to be doing. They had been planning to do some amazing upgrades to the spider suit. Peter blinked, his vision blurring. His head dropping, unable to move. He felt like his bones had been filled with lead. Peter groaned and felt himself slipping sideways to lay facedown on the cool ground. 

He blinks. 

Eyelides heavy. 

He blinks. 

He doesn’t open them again. 

*****  
Yelling, and hands. Something warm on his arm, something warm on his face. Ow! Something sharp and tight and uncomfortable in his arm and Peter wanted all the touching, and poking, and prodding to stop. Coolness leaks into his veins, and Peter sighs. He feels strong arms under him, something being tucked tighter around him. 

Peter groans as a rough bump jostles him. “I gotcha, Pete. Just relax.” Peter peeled his eyes open, his skull pounding like it had been slammed with a baseball bat. “You with me, kid?” A concerned voice above him asks. 

“T’ny?” He mutters around his dry tongue. 

“Yeah, kid. Cap finally decided to turn the television off and come find us.” Peter just grimaced. “Listen, you just rest, alright? You’re dehydrated right now, but you’re gonna be just fine.” Peter was already drifting off, hands running through his hair, and he allowed himself to relax.


	24. Chapter 23: I'll Come Back & Don't-Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back boys! So, I've been writing like a crazy person today lol! Please enjoy this! I decided to combine a couple of the last chapters so I can finish this guy up! Also, these two worked really well together! Much love! 
> 
> Rivers and Roads x The Head and the Heart

He cursed under his breath, feeling for Tony’s pulse. Peter felt his entire body sag in relief when he felt a strong beat coming from it. They had just been walking through the compound when it had happened. Peter’s spider-sense had flared, and he had shoved Mr. Stark aside. He’d saved the man from getting killed by a chunk of concrete, but a support beam lay over the man’s lap. It was stuck on both sides under the rubble, and Peter couldn’t move it without the risk of dropping tons more of concrete over the top of both of them.   
He had felt to see the amount of pressure the bar was putting on the man’s legs. It would definitely bruise, but there wasn’t enough weight for it to break any bones, and Peter was so grateful but, right now, he had to worry about taking care of the people that had done this. He heard Tony grunt, and turned to see the man’s eyes sliding open.   
“Thank God, I was getting worried.” He knelt by the man, looking deep into his eyes. “Eh, stupide concussion. You took a knock to the head, but you’ll be fine.” He shifted again, pausing when Tony’s arm found his.   
“Wh-where’re you goin?” Peter paused, knowing the man was going to hate this.   
“I have to go take care of something. I’m going to send someone out here to get you as soon as possible, but I have to stop these lunatics, okay?” Tony didn’t release his hand.   
“No- you have to- have to stay here.”   
“Mr. Stark, the only people here are me, you, and Rhodes. And we both know the War Machine suit is down right now. I’m going to send him to you, just stay here.” He stood, stopping at the disgruntled noise coming from the man.   
“Don’t- don’t go.” Peter felt a pang in his chest, wishing more than anything he could obey that order.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He turned, finding the small hole he had dug to slip out of. “I’ll come back.” Then he was gone. 

In hindsight, Peter would have done the same thing again. He had found an earpiece, told Rhodes where Mr. Stark was, and then proceeded to find the Hydra team that had invaded. It was twelve guys, fully armed. Peter had done pretty well. He was actually very proud of the fact that he took all of them down and only got hit twice. One to his right thigh, the other to his left side. Not ideal, but at least the threat was taken care of.   
He didn’t know how long he had been laying there. The sun had set mid-fight, and he was shaking, missing the heat it had provided. Peter heard running. Felt the sharp itchiness of the grass. The dampness of the spider-suit that was soaked with blood. His blood.   
“Peter!” Huh- when had Dr. Strange gotten here? He thought, before remembering the sparkling thing the man could do. He blinked- he thinks he blinked- and the man was kneeling over him. “Stark is going to kill you.” He muttered before a tight pressure was applied at the top of his thigh. Peter cried out, bending forward before the pain in his abdomen had him blinking black spots from his vision, completely limp on the ground. “Alright, how about you stay still? Hm. And we will get you patched up in just one minute.” Peter blinked once more, his breath catching in his throat when Strange pushed down hard on his stomach.   
“Open your eyes – Parker! Open. Your. Eyes.” He did, unaware of the fact they had closed. Then someone was moving him, he saw a gold circle. He didn’t see anything else.

There was that steady beeping that Peter was getting way too used to waking up to. He peeled his eyes open, exhaustion settled deep into his bones.   
“I ought to drop-kick you.” Peter grimaced at that. Knowing that he was going to get a verbal lashing from Mr. Stark. He cut his eyes, finding Tony in a chair beside him. The man had stitches on his forehead, and looked a bit worn, but other-words unscathed. “Twelve. Twelve Hydra agents, Pete. And you just, go for it?” He asks.   
“I’m so-” Tony holds up a hand, shaking his head.   
“No, no talking for you. You’re verbally grounded until you heal all the way. Peter just huffed. “You just leave me, stuck. Not knowing what was happening, then I find out that Strange has to come to rescue your ass?” Tony just puts a hand up to his head. Peter blinks, the exhaustion and drugs not working with him on staying awake right now. “Eh, we can talk more later. You’re falling asleep on me already.” Tony leaned forward, running a hand down Peter’s arm. “Get some rest, Kid.”


	25. There's Nothing Left For Me & Don't Take It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days?? Who is she? I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Song: I'll Be Home For Christmas x Rascal Flatts

It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. He wasn’t looking for trouble this time. No Spider-man suit or crime fighting. It was Christmas time, which was normally happy, but this year it was nothing short of devastating for Peter. Tony had been taking Peter to see May and Ben. It had been a year since Peter came back from the snap. One year since he had come home from five years to find that May had died while he was gone. Tony had payed for her funeral… he guesses out of guilt. And it was the anniversary of Ben’s death. Peter and Tony had gone to buy flowers, and go to the cemetery. Needless to say, it had been an absolutely horrible day for Peter. He hadn’t been able to stop the tears, and he knew that if Tony hadn’t been there to hold him, he wouldn’t have been able to stand. 

So it wasn’t supposed to happen. Peter had had enough with watching the one’s he loved die. When May and Ben told him he would never go home with his parents again, when he watched Ben bleeding out between his fingers, when Tony snapped and Peter just knew he was going to die, and then Tony-coming out of coma- to tell Peter that May would never come home. 

So of course, when the psychotic man had come sprinting from the bushes, catching both the super heroes off guard, knife in hand – of course – Peter had shoved Tony out of the way. Of course he had taken the knife. 

Of course. 

And then Tony had recovered. He had taken care of the man, and called for backup. And here they were – Peter staring at Tony as he began to losing feeling in his limbs.

“Peter – Peter! You keep those eyes on me! Nat is on her way in the quinjet, so you keep those eyes on me!” Tony began to push down, trying to decide between pulling the knife out and leaving it in.

“Don’t- don’t take it out.” Peter grunted as he panted for his breath. He felt a hand on his head, as Tony’s panicked face filtered in above him. 

“Yeah- I know Pete – God, why did you do that? He wasn’t here for you!” Tony yelled, sounding furious, but Peter knew it was just fear. He was about to respond when he began to cough. Tony turned his head, and Peter grimaced as he spit blood from his mouth. Everything was moving slower.

Slower.

Slower.

“Peter!” Tony shook the boy’s shoulders, and he looked up.

“There’s nothing… left… for me.” He grunted. Tony’s face went white, and Peter was doing his best not to make things worse. “May – Ben – my parents” He paused to breath. 

“You have – Pepper and Mo – more to live for.” He said, his head going limp and rolling to the side. Tony was taking off his shirt, applying pressure around the knife as Peter choked on a gasp. 

“Hey, you have me and Pep and Mo! You stay awake kid!” And he wanted to, he really wanted to. But the darkness, and he was so cold. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep. 

So he did.

When Peter woke up he was immediately aware of a tiny body laying on his side. He turned his eyes, not trusting himself to move. Morgan was wrapped tightly around his arm, sound asleep. He heard faint Christmas music, and a smile played on his lips. Tony and Pepper were curled up on the couch by his bed. There was a brightly lit tree in the corner of the room, and candles on the table by his bed. Peter took a deep breath through the nasal cannula, sleep. Tugging at his eyes again.

And he realized something so important. He may have lost all of his blood relatives, but this right here- this was his family. And he had so much left to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on my Tumblr! I take requests!!!
> 
> itsreallylaterightnow
> 
> Scream at me on here! Comments give me so much life!


	26. Chapter 26: Bullet Wounds Hurt More Than You'd Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so close to done with this piece! I have two finals left, and I'm so excited about the Irondad Fic Exchange! I wrote two pics, and I'm so happy about how both of them turned out! Thanks for tuning in guys!

When Tony got the emergency protocol call from Karen, he was automatically on his feet, calling for a suit. “Patch me in to the kid!” He ordered as the nanobites formed around him. 

He heard labored breathing on the other side of the line. 

“No- Karen, don’t-” He paused. “Oh, hey Mr. Stark.” The kid was out of breath and in pain, but he didn’t sound like he would pass out.

“Alright, Karen said you took a hit to your left quad, how bad is the bleeding?” Tony asked, a forced calmness playing in his words as he followed the GPS FRIDAY had put up on his screen. 

“Um- Ow! Bullet wounds hurt more than you’d think, Mr. Stark.” The kid whined as Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Well, maybe you won’t get shot next time around- huh?” His eyes scanned the city below him, the lights of the city illuminating the night as the boy came into view. He was up on top of a bank building, leaning heavily against the air conditioning unit. 

“Well- it- ow. It wasn’t on purpose.” The teen’s voice was slowly getting quieter, and Tony did not like that one bit. He released the suit from his body as he knelt down on the concrete rooftop.

“Alright, well- I’ve got the tourniquet here, and if you thought that the bullet hurt, well I hate to break it to you…” His voice faded out as he strapped the tourniquet to the top of the boy’s thigh, wincing when he had to carefully lift the leg. The wound was bleeding at a heavy enough pace that it was stressing Tony out a whole lot. “Bruce is already at the tower waiting to patch you up.” He said, as the boy let his head lean heavily against the unit behind him. He was ghastly pale and shaky, his eyes vacant enough that Tony knew he was going into shock. 

“Sounds good. ‘m gonna take- a nap.” He blinked slowly.

“Nope. Well, you’re about to be screaming probably, but you stay awake or I’m not going to give you any Christmas presents this year.” Peter huffed out a weak laugh, and Tony took that as a que to tighten the strap. He began twisting and twisting, doing his best to ignore the muffled screams coming from his kid’s throat. 

“Stop-stop- stop! Tony! You- god- it hurts!” Peter put his hands on the older man’s shoulders, begging him through pain-hazed eyes. 

“I know- I know. Just hang on for a minute.” Tony initiated the suit once more, getting on the kid’s side. “Hold your breath for a second.” He lifted the boy and winced as the teen gasped in pain at his side. “FRIDAY, alert Bruce that we are three minutes away. Tell him to have Spidey’s pain meds ready the second we get there.” 

The repulsors fired, and the two of them lifted, flying over the city.

“I’m sorry- please-” Peter’s voice was choked off by a sob, titling his head against Tony’s neck. “Please don’t take the suit.” Tony felt his heart tighten at the thought- flashbacks to Peter’s homecoming night. Finding the boy bruised and bleeding internally on a rollercoaster in his homemade suit- no way to call for help. He shook his head fervently, thought the kid was staring up at the night sky. 

“Never again, Pete, never again.” He said, the tower coming into view. He could see Bruce and two nurses standing on the landing sight, gurney and medical gear in hand. He landed slowly, trying to keep from causing more pain to the kid, but when he felt no movement his heart stopped. Peter was completely limp in his body, hands fallen limp. 

“He just passed out, GSW to his left leg. Please- Bruce please help him.” The other man just nodded, as Tony placed the teen onto the gurney. 

“He’s going to be just fine Tony. We will take care of him.” And Tony knew they would. He knew Peter would fine, but God, the day he no longer had to worry about the kid was the day that Pepper stopped complaining about his lack of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I take prompts over on my Tumblr, any Irondad fic you want! I love writing them, and post them on both Tumblr and to my rabbles work on here! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos literally make my day!


	27. Chapter 27: Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyooooo two chapters in one dayyyyy! Please enjoy this chapter! Its based off an episode of the tv show Scorpion! I really had a great time writing this :) Hugs and kisses to you all!

Pinned  
Metal. Screeching tires. Burning of rubber. Sharp pain. Stabbing. Peter peeled his eyes open, blinking heavily. He saw red, blinking again. Lights- there were red lights everywhere. Pain in his stomach, crippling pain- he wanted to bend over, but that seemed like worse idea.   
He looked around slowly, and his entire body went cold. He was in a car that Tony had gifted him for his birthday- but he wasn’t on the road. Peter gulped, ignoring the pain he felt as he looked straight down a ravine. The car was stuck on what was little less than a cliff. It was sheer luck that he hadn’t been sent straight down. Peter turned his head, looking up the cliff, seeing emergency vehicle lights and hearing worried voices.   
Peter blinked, and realized his phone was buzzing. He looked down, his right hand fumbling for the device. He saw Tony’s icon on his screen, it was the picture the two had taken to help fake his internship. Peter furrowed his brows. That had been a good day.  
The phone buzzed again, and he pressed the green answer button. “Oh thank God- kid, we need you to stay still. It’s going to be okay, we are talking with the Fire Department about the most stable way to get you out.” Peter wasn’t paying attention to the man. He looked down, his breath leaving his chest suddenly. A piece of sheet metal had come off of the door, and was stuck straight through the left side of his abdomen.   
“S’methin’s wrong.” He whispered. Tony’s voice stilled- a terrified tension hanging in the air.   
“What- Peter, what’s wrong?” He could hear that the man was doing everything he could to be calm, but there was fear evident in his voice.   
“P- I’m- Tony…” He paused, trying to breath around the increased panic. “I’m pinned.” There was a thoughtful silence.   
“What do you mean?” He heard Bruce’s voice filling in. “Peter, I need you to talk to me and let me know what’s going on.”   
“Metal- there’s- I’m stuck to the seat.” He breathed out, wondering why it didn’t hurt anymore.   
“Ok- listen, Peter I just need you to stay awake for me, okay? Tony is sending down a suit to stabilize the car from underneath, then we will go from there. It’s very important that you don’t move. We want the metal to stay where it is. It’s acting like a cork on a bottle right now, and we don’t want to risk anything happening that could cause you to bleed out. Where it is, well- odds are it would be very bad if you were to remove it right now.” Peter didn’t catch much from that but he grunted in agreement.   
“Yeah- don’t- don’t move.” He let his head fall back on the headrest, sweat forming around his entire body.   
He could see the empty ironman suit as it lowered itself around the car, it was almost to him, when a rock got knocked loose from above him. It was heavy enough that when it hit the car Peter’s spider-sense spiked.   
The entire vehicle shuddered, dropping down the cliff, before the ironman suit stabilized it, with a jerk. That wasn’t the problem.   
But Peter was screaming. He felt every inch of energy he has in his body leak away as he slumped forward, his forehead resting on the wheel. He gasped in pain, blinking until his vision cleared.   
“-eter! Peter!” Tony’s panicked voice came in over the speaker of the phone.   
“M’ here.” He took a deep breath as the exhaustion came back tenfold. His forehead was sweating profusely.   
“Ok, I’m coming down, alright? You just keep your eyes open.”   
“T’ny- I’m sorry. I don’t- I can’t…” He had something… he wanted to say something.  
“Nope. Nope- you keep those eyes open and apologies in your head.”   
Peter blinked- or fell asleep? He wasn’t supposed to do that. Tony would be mad. But then the ironman face was next to him, and the door was being ripped off its hinge. Black spots began to fill his vision, he couldn’t lift his arms.   
“Hey, this is going to hurt, but I need you to focus up for a minute.” He nodded, or his head fell, because his face was back on the steering wheel. He heard a hissing noise, felt a pressure on his side and back. Then searing pain. Peter screamed violently, but his entire body was limp. Then hands, grabbing him gently. He was lifted up, saw the sky above him, and then he was surrounded by faces, being lowered onto a gurney, hands placing him gently as an oxygen mask was placed over his face. Peter felt a prick in his arm, cool relief spreading throughout his body as a hand found his hair, cool fingers running through his curls.   
We have you, Pete. Just relax for us, okay?” Tony’s voice filled his last thought as darkness took his vision away.


	28. Chapter 28: Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This does NOT end happily! Its super sad, and honestly I wanted to cry y'know? It's based off the ending of Million Dollar Baby, so don't go into it expecting good things. Its a bit graphic and sad, so here is your warning now!

Character Death:  
Tony has never felt a heaviness on his heart like this. He has been crying for days now, unable to end his grief. May had been gone for a year now, a car accident having taken her away from the kid. Tony was all he had now, and he wasn’t going to let the kid suffer through this alone.   
It had been a freak accident. It shouldn’t have happened. But when Peter’s web had been cut mid battle, the kid’s head slamming onto the edge of a curb from a twenty-foot drop, well they had known it was going to be bad.   
But he was bedridden now. Unable to move anything other than his eyelids and his mouth.   
Tony leans in, running his hand over the kid’s forehead.  
“It’ll be okay, you hear me?” He whispered quietly.   
“Always hear your voice boss.” Peter muttered. Tony went to sit, but Peter blinked at him suddenly, catching his attention. “Need a favor.” His voice sounded completely exhausted as he spoke. “I can’t be like this, Tony. Not after what I’ve done. I’ve seen the world. People chanted my name. Well, not my name. Some damn name I gave myself, but they were chanting for me. I was on the news. You think I ever dreamed that’d happen?” And Tony knew what the teen was thinking.   
“Don’t even say that.” He barely said around the sobs building in his throat.   
“You’re one of the few people in this world that I ever wanted to be proud of me. You proud of me, boss?” And Tony’s heart was slowly being chopped away with an icepick.  
“You have to ask?”   
“I got what I needed, Tony. I got it all. Don’t let them take it away from me. Don’t let me lie here till I can’t hear those people chanting anymore.” Tony shook his head fervently, gripping Peter’s hand tighter.   
“… I can’t do it. Please don’t ask me.” He said quietly.   
“I am asking.” The boy said, eyelids drooping.  
“I can’t.” He said once more. 

Tony got the call he had dreaded to get. Peter had tried to do it himself, biting his own tongue off. Cho raced up to him as Tony ran down to the med bay.   
“He nearly bled to death, but we are sedating him, going to get him stitched up, he will be fine.” She said as Tony raced into the room. Peter’s eyes were half closed, but they made eye contact. There was blood running down his chin, and resignation in his eyes. “We padded his tongue and put a tracheotomy in, he won’t be able to bite down anymore and-” Cho paused, letting her walls down for a split second. “he won’t be able to speak anymore. Be there for him. He’s losing hope, and he needs a rally right now.” 

Tony had been sitting with Peter for a while, hands in his hair as his thoughts went to places, he wished they had never gone to. He heard a grunt, turning to catch the kid staring at him. Tears raced down Tony’s face, and he shook his head, mouth in a tight line.   
“You’re just going to keep fighting me, aren’t you?” Peter blinks once. A clear message. Yes. 

Tony sits with Natasha, who watches him with calculated eyes.   
“You can’t do it; you know that right?”  
“I do. But he’s thick. You have no idea how hard it was to mentor him. I had to explain every little thing, things any other hero would just do without asking, he’d want to know why and how and then he’d do it his way anyway. I have no idea how he ended up fighting for the well-being of others, didn’t get there by listening to me.” He pauses for a second. “Now all he wants is to die, and all I want to do is keep him with me. And God forgive me, but it feels like I’m committing a sin by doing it. By keeping him alive, I’m killing him. How do you find your way out of that?” Natasha looks down, her face even.   
“You don’t. You step aside, Tony. You leave it with God.” She said, as she stood, unable to hide her emotions and not willing to further this conversation.  
“I killed him.” Tony muttered to himself, but Natasha stopped, scoffing.  
“Killed him? That boy walked in here with nothing but guts and abilities that he couldn’t control. A couple of years later and he is saving lives. People die every day, washing dishes and sweeping floors, and their last thought is that they never got their shot. Because of you, Peter got his. You know many people in this world get that? If Peter died today, I bet his last thought would be “I did pretty good.” He could rest knowing that.” Then she left him with his thoughts. 

Tony weeps silently, walking into Peter’s room. He opens his eyes when he hears the man walking in. Tony bends down, kissing his forehead gently, looking the boy in the eyes, question hanging in the air. Peter blinks once. Yes. Tony reaches into the bag he brought into the hospital room.  
“I’m going to put pressure on your neck. It’ll cut off your air supple and put you to sleep, okay?” Peter blinks. Yes. “Then I’m going to give you a shot and you’ll just stay sleeping.” Peter blinks, offering a soft smile, then Peter closes his eyes. Tony applies the pressure and reaches for the syringe of steroids he had brought with him. He inserted the liquid, then dropped it back in the bag.   
He feels for Peter’s pulse. Gone. He strokes the kid’s forehead, sobbing as his knees gave out. “Take care of him, May. Take care of him.”


	29. Chapter 29: Don't Sacrifice Yourself, Idiot & Go Out With a Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh here we are, the sweet and bitter end! This was such a challenge for me. I wish I had been able to finish it in the month, but to be honest I had a lot go down. Between health issues/hospital trips/car accident and getting a new job, my past couple of months have been pretty loaded down. Ive struggled more mentally these past couple months than I have in years, and it has sucked. But, things are looking up. My Christmas break is five days away, and I'm stoked. SO, here is the final chapter! Please enjoy!

He knew that something was going to go wrong. You didn’t fight a threat as large as this without the knowledge that someone was going to get hurt. Everyone was here. The newly refurbished compound was under attack… big time. 

All Peter knew was that they had just been hanging out, enjoying their time together over the Christmas season, then all Hell had broken loose. It had been a bomb at first, in the training gym, and the explosion had shaken the whole building. The team had taken off.

Bombs were going off everywhere, the team had made it outside in time to see a team of hydra agents, hundreds upon hundreds of them flooding around the compound. One quick look at the others, and he knew it was war. 

The battle had been going smoothly enough, Peter could dodge the bullets without a problem, and none of the agents could get out of his webbing. It was a bit difficult to fight outside of the city, unable to use buildings to launch himself around, but this was going well enough. 

Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were taking down threats left and right. Tony, Rhodey, and Sam were flying high, targeting their transportation vehicles on the back lines. Steve, Peter, and Wanda were crowd control, making sure none of the Hydra agents got too close to the compound. They didn’t want to have another renovation if it could be helped.

Things were going great. 

Until they weren’t. 

There hadn’t seemed to be a specific target from the Hydra teams, just take down the Avengers at all cost. 

But one, sweeping, high-pitched noise later, and Peter was down. The noise reverberated across the field, and he heard a blasting POP in both ears. Pain erupted in his skull.   
Peter screamed, falling to his knees as liquid came from his nose. 

Peter, unthinking, pulled his mask from his face to keep himself from choking on the liquid pouring into his mouth. The noise was still ringing, and he couldn’t hear anything other that the high-pitched tone. He felt something coming from his mouth, before he realized he was screaming, hands finding his ears quickly, anything to stop the sound. 

He felt something warm and wet, pulling his hands away and finding them soaked in blood. Peter just put them back, blinding white pain, tunnel-vision as he saw someone running to him. 

Peter felt his bones going limp, unable to think about anything other than the icepick digging into his skull. He was falling, but hands – spider-sense screaming – were grabbing him, pulling, tearing. He was screaming. Then everything stopped. He arms were being snapped into cuffs behind his back. He was standing, facing the Avengers, who all looked panicked at this point. 

The ringing stopped, and every ounce his strength was zapped. He felt foreign hands on his arms, then someone was ripping his head backwards by his hair. Peter coughed, spitting more blood out of his mouth. 

He could see Tony, faceplate retracted as he looked at Peter with worry ridden across his face. “Stark- give it up. All of you, hands on your heads- put your weapons up now.” The man behind Peter spoke, but all he could focus on was the pain behind his eyes. 

Peter could see all of the others frowning, their minds whirling as they tried to decide what to do. Then something clicked by his head and he stilled. The cool metal of a gun resting against his forehead. He saw Natasha still first, she obviously knew that the fight was over. 

But Peter wasn’t fixing to let them all get taken. His eyes cut to the belt of the man standing on his right. There was a grenade in the man’s belt. Peter looked back to Tony, the man watching him carefully.

“PUT YOUR WEAPONS UP NOW!” The gun was shoved into his head, and Peter jumped into action. He snapped the cuffs like they were nothing, his hand moving quicker than anyone would have been able to stop. He grabbed the pin, pulled it and rolled it back. 

He had every intention to run, get away from the blast radius, but then the noise was back. A knife was being driven into his skull, and Peter screamed, falling forward. 

“No!” He heard Tony’s voice, then heat. 

Heat at his back. Throwing him forward. Peter hit the ground, rolling, the noise stopping. But all he could feel was the blood running down his ears. A new ringing noise taking over. He looked at the dirt in front of him. He choked as he took his breath. Hands were on his back, turning him over, worried faces studying his own. He saw someone’s lips moving as he gasped for air.

“Can’t hear!” He whispered… yelled? He couldn’t tell. The face nodded, and he saw something gold sparking in the background. Then he saw a new face. A man with a goatee, but not the goatee he was used to. Blue eyes. Something hard around his neck, and an oxygen mask placed over his mouth. He felt a hand holding his. 

Tony. Tony. He knew that face. It was Tony. And Dr. Strange? That was a weird superhero name, but I guessed it worked. He saw a piece of paper in front of his eyes, but everything was pretty blurry. He blinked a couple of times, and furrowed his brows as something pricked his elbow. 

He read it now, the paper said: You have to stop sacrificing yourself, idiot. You burst your eardrums and have some serious burns. Stephen is giving you some pain meds, so   
just relax until we get X-rays.” Peter gave Tony a shaky thumbs up. Sure, pulling a hand grenade had been stupid, but he had gotten them out of a pretty bad situation. He figured he would get a solid lecture from Mr. Stark later, but as the drugs running through his system, he found it pretty hard to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Love each and every one of you! Comments and Kudos make me happy!


End file.
